


Battle Royale

by WhisperingKage



Category: Battle Royale, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the only known documents that tell what happened to Class 3-B of Kohona High two years ago. They were mailed to a newspaper stand with no return address, presumably sent by the fugitives that escaped that year. Before the documents could be run in the newspaper the government showed up and took possession of them. Little did they know copies had already been made…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the near future, Japan is on the verge of collapse. Unemployment is at 15%, and rebellious youths stage protests that throw the state into further chaos. In retaliation, the conservative regime passes the Millennium Reform School Act (Battle Royale, or BR Act) under whose provisions a class of ninth graders is randomly selected every two years, transported to a remote island, and given three days to survive.

_These are the only known documents that tell what happened to Class 3-B of Kohona High two years ago. They were mailed to a newspaper stand with no return address, presumably sent by the fugitives that escaped that year. Before the documents could be run in the newspaper the government showed up and took possession of them. Little did they know copies had already been made…_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome smiled as she got on the bus with her friends, Sango, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. They were going on their class trip and they were all giddy at the thought. After all she honestly didn't think their class was going to be allowed to have one. Their class was made up of some of the well known delinquents of the school as well as the social outcasts. But Mr. Iruka had been patient and well here they were!

"Come on Kagome!" She blinked and blushed as she squeezed her way down the aisle and set her bags in the overhead bag holder. She smiled at Sango who was sitting by the window and glanced at Ino and Sakura who were sitting in front of them, and of course ogling Sasuke-Kun, who was sitting by Naruto.

Both of them were sitting a few seats back, Kohaku, Sango's genius younger bother was sitting across from them next to Inu Yasha who was making puppy dog eyes at Kikyo who was ignoring him and talking with Kugura who was sitting in her boyfriend, Naraku's lap.

She glances around and noticed Hinata was sitting by Eri and they were conversing in quite tones, it was odd to see the classes quietest loudest girls chatting with each other, but it was nice that Hinata was trying to reach out beyound their small circle of friends.

"Ah, there you are my beautiful Sango!"

Kagome giggled as Sango sighed and slapped her forehead at her boyfriends loud voice. "Shut up Miroku!"

He merely smiled and mock frowned at Kagome. "Kagome! How could you betray me? Sitting by my lovely Sango's side~! Woe is me!" She giggled and decided to play along. "Well…you were busy making sex eyes at Karin so I took the opportunity to sweep Sango off her feet." She giggled as Sango warped her arms around her like a lover. "We're very happy."

Miroku cried out and stumbled back a few steps, almost crashing into Itachi, the new student that had transferred in last month, as he made his way to the back of the bus and sat down in an empty seat to glare out the window.

Kagome frowned at Miroku who hadn't apologized and called after him. "Sorry about that Itachi!" But her voice was drowned out by the voices of other kids in their class.

Miroku waved his hand. "Oh, forget about it Kagome, we both know he doesn't care he's too serious to be bothered by us." He struck a brooding pose, his face set in a serious mask.

She couldn't help but giggle as Sango tossed his a small smile, untangling herself from her. "What took you so long Miroku?"

Miroku lost his serious face and stared blankly at his girlfriend. "My dear lovely Sango did you forget you left me behind with not only your bags but Kagome's, Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's as well?"

Sango blinked. "Oh yeah. Thank you." She stood up and leaned over Kagome to give him a small kiss on the lips.

Kagome blushed as her face was put at eye level with Sango's breasts and coughed. "Um, guys…I'm right here."

They pulled apart a small blush dusting their cheeks. "Sorry about that Kags."

Kagome smiled and waved it off as she stood up and squeezed past Miroku. "Miroku you better move that hand…."

Miroku laughed as he let go of her firm ass and plopped down in her seat, pulling Sango into his arms. "Ah, sorry about that. My hand it's-"

"Cursed. Yeah, yeah you're just a pervert."

Miroku glared at Naruto, the one who had cut him off. "Shhh! If you say it to loud people might notice." They all laughed as Miroku stuck his serious face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he came up behind Naruto who was standing next to Kagome in the small aisle. "Miroku…you're worse then the dobe."

Naruto huffed. "Hey! Who are you calling a dobe you baka teme?" Sasuke slowly slid his eyes over to meet Naruto's, a small smirk on his face, making Sakura and Ino swoon. "You."

Naruto took a step towards him. "Teme…" He tried to take another but tripped on a bag on the floor and fell back landing on Kagome with an oof.

Kagome groaned as the air was pushed out of her by the sheer weight of Naruto, that wasn't to say he was fat, oh no he was just bigger then her and weighed more.

Naruto jumped up and quickly turned to Kagome bending over to help her up knocking Sasuke stumble and hit Shikamaru in the face, causing him to bump Choji and drop his bag of chips.

Choji looked up and glared at Shiakumaru who pointed at Sasuke who glared at Naruto, who was still fussing over Kagome. "Naruto you owe me a new bags of chips!"

Naruto blinked and looked back at the chaos he had caused and blinked. "Okay…."

He turned back to a blushing Kagome and looked her over for any injuries, mildly noting he loved how their school uniform of green and white looked on her. The light white top was plain and brought out her long black hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders. The short green skirt exposed her long shapely and tone legs. Oh yeah, he loved his school.

"Dobe, quite eye raping Kagome." The irritation in Sasuke voice was clear and it caused Naruto to blush and toss him a glare. "Shut up teme!"

Kagome blushed as she subconsciously fiddled with her uniform skirt and blinked when Mr. Iruka got on the bus.

"All right! Everybody to your seats! NOW!" They all moved to do as he said, Mr. Iruka was scary when mad.

Kagome blinked as she glanced at her seat, Miroku had taken it over and gave her a small smile as if to say 'Sorry~'. She huffed at him and reached up into the bag holder and removed her bags. Once that was done she looked around the crowded bus for a new seat.

She frowned when she realized the only open seat was next to Itachi, now don't get her wrong she had nothing against the guy…but, he acted like he was far too old to be a ninth grader. She had heard rumors he was supposed to be in the eleventh grade but had been held back, even so she dismissed them. Hell, there was a rumor going around that she and Sango had some kind of lesbian thing going on. When she knew for a fact that it was bull Sango was head over heels in love with Miroku and she herself had ac rush on a certain blond haired young man. 

"Kagome…take a seat!"

Kagome jumped and nodded as she made a bee line for the empty seat next to Itachi and paused. "Um, can I sit here?"

She watched as he turned to her, his eyes glazed as if he was bored and would rather be anywhere but here. He nodded lightly before turning back to the window. "Thanks." She quickly put her bags in the bad holder, grabbing out a bag of homemade cookies and sat down.

She glanced around and smiled as Naruto looked back at her with concern, she smiled back and mouthed. 'It's fine.'

He slowly nodded and turned to yell at Sasuke about something he had said.

She jumped lightly as the bus lurched forward and everyone cheered. They were now on their way to the beach!

Kagome smiled as she opened the small bag of homemade cookies, the bus now running smoothly towards their destination.

She popped one in her mouth an enjoyed the sugary treat, mentally thanking her mom for making them. She blinked when she noticed Itachi watching the small bag of sugary treats in her hand in the windows reflection. She blushed how could she be so rude!

She smiled at him and tapped his shoulder holding out the small bag. "Would you like some Itachi-san?"

She waited with baited breath as he slowly turned towards her, staring at her as if he was ready for her to say 'Just kidding!' and yank the small bag away. She merely smiled brighter and mover the bag closer to him.

He nodded and had just pulled a small cookie out of the bag when a weird gas started coming out of the vents. She blinked as everyone else voiced heir confusion. She glanced around noticing that her movements had become slow and sloppy, she felt really sleepy.

The last thing she saw before her world went black was Itachi frowning as he slumped over her, his upper body resting on hers as he muttered on word. "Shit."

Kagome groaned as she sat up her head pounding like she had a hangover, yes she, goody two shoes Kagome had gotten drunk once and had paid the price the next day. Even so that was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now.

She slowly sat up straighter, her world spinning and gasped as she realized she was sitting in a desk, as was everyone else in the room, which was eerily similar to their home room. Had they not left for the trip yet? Was that all just a dream?

She turned towards Naruto as he groaned and sat up, dully noting that everyone else in the room was now waking up as well. She smiled at him and moved to wave her hand at him when she realized she had a small bag of cookies grasped in her hand.

Her eye widened, it wasn't a dream! She felt panic settle in her, oh God…please, there was no way! They couldn't be on the program! She moved her hands to her neck and paled when she felt a choker like collar around her neck.

"No…" Her small whispered word broke the dam and soon the room was full of hysterical questions and voices. But Kagome blocked them all out, they…were on the program… It was a horrible invention of the government that her father had told her about before he had died all those years ago.

What happened was the government would pick a class, every two years, at random. Of course they were classes that were full of delinquents, people society had written off as useless. Anyway, the class that was chosen was kidnapped and brought to a small secluded island and forced to kill each other off.

She groaned as tears gathered in her eyes and let her head fall to rest on the desk as the room's noise level reached new heights.

"SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent as they finally took notice of the tall scary looking man standing at the front of the room.

He was dressed in all black, head to toe, and had a black bandana wrapped around his head. What stood out most was his face, it was covered in dark angry scars, all in all he was scary.

Ibiki smirked as he leaned against the small wooden desk, his tall frame making the wood squeak in protest. "I am your new teacher, you may call me Mr. Ibki. Any Questions?" He nodded at a blond haired girl who had raised her hand. "Um, where is Mr. Iruka?"

Ibiki smirked as two soldiers entered the room carrying a body bag and dumped it on the desk behind him. A few students screamed, mostly the girls, while the other watched on in silence. He tossed Itachi a glance and smirked at the boy as he glanced out the window.

Itachi turned to face him, no doubt sensing his probing gaze and glared at him before turning back to the window, he knew all too well what was about to happen and didn't really care, he was mad he didn't get his cookie.

Ibiki mentally huffed but smiled at the girl, Ino, as he turned to the body bag and undid the zipper, revealing Iruka's bloody and battered face. People screamed other gasped and a few looked on in morbid fascination. "Well, you see…he must have been quite found of you brats, because he refused to corporate and had to be dealt with."

He smirked as Ino literally fell back into her seat and stared blankly at Iruka's face. He quickly zipped the bag back up and leaned back on the desk, seemingly not caring that there was a dead body on it. He smiled as he looked over the class slowly, meeting the eyes of a few of the students. "I'm guessing a lot of you are wondering why you're here?"

He took their silence as a yes and continued. "You are all here to play a game, I'm sure you all know which game I'm talking about, if not you're stupid and I will not waste my breath explaining it to you. The rules of the game are simple: You have three days. You can use any means at your disposal to kill the others. If more than one person is alive by the end of the three days, everybody dies. Get it?"

He smirked darkly as whispers broke out amongst the little brats.

One of the girls, Eri, he believed her name was rose her hand. He nodded at her to speak. "Um, sir…this can't be right I mean my father is the owner of a huge company! There is no way he would agree to this!"

Ibiki snorted, kids now a days thought they could get away with anything if they had the money. The thing was it wasn't even their money, it was their parents. "Nope, no mistake. All of your parents agreed." He smirked as she sat back down, her face pale.

"What about those of who don't have parents?" Ibiki grit his teeth and turned to look at the speaker, Kohaku, how dare he speak out of turn? He grinned darkly as he faced the little shit. "Well…I had the  _pleasure_  of asking your caretaker myself. She was stubborn at first but after some… _convincing_  she finally agreed." He liked his lips at the memory of the feisty blond woman, she was not one to lay down and take it, oh no she fought him tooth and nail and he enjoyed breaking her.

Kohaku blinked as the meaning of those words finally hit him. He saw red as he lunged at the teacher.

Sango cried out as her younger brother attacked the teacher she moved to go help when Miroku grabbed her arm and held her in place with a firm shake of his head. Helpless she turned to Naruto and Sasuke and sighed in relief as they stood up to run to his rescue.

_**Bang!** _

The shot echoed around the room as Kohaku's body fell to the floor, red blood spraying in the air. Every one screamed as his body hit the floor and Ibiki stood up fixing his clothes, gun in hand, like he did not just shoot a teenage boy in the neck.

Sango screamed and fell out of her chair as she heard her brother gasp for air, his blood clogging his throat making a gurgling noise. Her world shut down as she saw his body give a few final twitches and then all became silent.

Naruto paused mid step at watched with shocked eyes as Kohaku's body laid there, simply laid there as his blood slowly seeped out from him and formed a small but ever growing lake around him. This, this no...there was no way that Kohaku, nice, easy going Kohaku was dead. "N-no way…" His words were magnified by the silence around them but he did not care, one of his best friends, no part of his family had just been killed in front of him, and he couldn't do anything! His eyes dulled a bit as he slid back into his seat, having not even gotten a few paces past it when Kohaku was shot.

Sasuke glared at Ibiki but said nothing as he sat back down, he knew better then to get on the mans bad side, it was obvious he had no qualms about killing. That did not mean he would forget this, no, he vowed he would get his revenge even if it killed him. Kohaku was a part of his small family and he had been ripped away! He tossed a glance at Sango, Kohaku's only blood relative and felt his eyes soften as Miroku had to practically pick her up and place her in her seat.

Kagome held her hands over her mouth as silent tears feel from her eyes, not only did she just see someone get killed in front of her but it was Kohaku, he wasn't even supposed to be here! He was two years younger then them but because he was so smart they had moved him up a few grades, and now…now…sweet little Kohaku was gone!

She glanced at Sango and felt her heart squeeze painfully. Sango was her best friend, and she knew how much she loved her younger brother. Hell, she herself had a younger brother, Souta, and was glad he was still in the eighth grade, he would be in the tenth when the next game was played, he would be safe. As selfish as that sounded.

She stiffened as Ibiki waved his gun around, what was he going to do now? She sighed in relief as he merely put it away and looked down at Kohaku's body nudging it with his foot. "Tch, what a mess."

Naruto didn't know what happened but one minute he was numb and the next all he wanted to do was tear Ibiki limb from limb! He jumped up seeing red and was about to lunge at Ibiki but was held back by Sasuke. Naruto struggled against his hold, he was vaguely aware of Kagome calling out his name, but it was quickly pushed to the side as he glared at the smirking man who was mere feet away from him.

"Teme let me go!" He grunted as Sasuke only tightened his grip on him. "No dobe, calm down. Now. You're scaring the others plus you're no use to any one dead."

Naruto seethed but nodded, that was true, he was no use to anyone dead. He stilled and waited for Sasuke to release him, which he did, tentatively as if waiting for him to lunge at Ibiki again.

Ibiki smiled cruelly at the sight. "Oh, how nice….brotherly love." He narrowed his eyes at them and lost his smile. "Sit down and shut up or I  _will_  kill you." He watched with narrowed eyes as they did what they were told and smiled cheerily again. "Now, I want no more interruptions. We're going to watch an educational video." He snapped his fingers and a few soldiers wheeled in a cart with a TV on it. As soon as everything was set up and ready the lights went off and the movie started.

Everyone watched with morbid fascination as a young J-pop idol appeared wearing a modified military uniform and  _cheerfully_  explained about the game and all its rules. Acting as if she was on a TV show having a good time and not being recoded to tell possibly thousands of ninth graders how they were going to die.

Once the video was over the lights were turned back on the TV cart was wheeled out of the room.

Ibiki clasped his hands behind his back and smirked at the stupefied expressions on every ones face. "So…any questions?" He watched as a nerdy looking girl raised her hand tentatively, Hinata was her name he believed.

"Yes?" She blushed as she twiddled her fingers together gathering the courage to ask her question. "Um…w-what happens if y-ou enter a re-restricted zone…h-how long do you h-have to get out o-of it?"

Ibiki smirked as he pulled out a small device, it looked similar to a car alarm clicker, and pointed it at her, pushing the button. He smirked as everyone gasped when a red light started blinking. "Well, once you enter a restricted zone your collar starts a count down. You have a minute before it explodes." He grinned as she clawed at the collar trying to get it off, that only made the blinking speed up. He grinned as the students round her backed away as she looked at them for help.

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her classmates for help, they avoided her gaze and moved away from her when she stood up and walked towards them. "P-please help me…p-please!" Her heart shattered as they ran away from her. She turned in a circle and noticed that Kagome hadn't moved, she was standing in front of her desk but hadn't moved! She quickly started walking over to her a small reviled smile on her face when the blinking light stopped.

There was a small silence as Hinata cried out in joy before her cry turned to a pained one as the collar exploded taking with it most of her neck.

Blood splatter out as the smell of burnt flesh filled the room, the worst thing was that Hinata was still alive! She was on the ground one hand held up to her charred and bleeding neck as she vainly tried to drag herself towards Kagome a small smile on her face. "K-Ka…" Everyone flinched back as Hinata tried in vain to gurgle out Kagome's name.

Kagome felt her tears flow once again as she watched Hinata try and vainly drag herself towards her, her attempts were becoming weaker as the life literally drained from her body. She glanced at Naruto as he stepped towards Hinata and crouched down to pat her hand. Kagome moved to crouch down next to him giving Hinata a small smile. "I'm here Hinata-Chan."

Hinata smiled brightly blood staining her teeth red as some of it leaked out of her mouth. "T-tha…"Her worlds trialed off as her body slowed to a stop, her life now gone as her blood continued to leak out of her charred and mangled neck.

Kagome sobbed lightly as Naruto patted Hinata's hand once more, silent tears falling down his face. She turned towards him and felt more tears slide down her face he tried to give her a watery smile.

She numbly let him pull her up with him and clung to him as he held her lightly in his arms, whispering small comforting words to her as he patted her back.

Naruto glared at Ibiki meting his gaze before looking away to glance at Sasuke, Miroku, and a still semi comatose Sango. All of them meet his gaze, Sasuke went as far as to come stand by them and tentatively place a hand on Kagome's back, letting it rest there for a second before pulling it away.

Ibiki rolled his eyes at the 'touching' scene, did these kids not get it? In a few minutes they would all be enemies, they would have to kill each other! Speaking of killing he looked down at his 'clicker' as he liked to call it. He frowned there was a five second delay…plus the blast wasn't deep enough to kill them instantly. He scowled, he was going to tear into Root, the manufactures of the collars and the 'clicker', for getting lazy.

He quickly looked up and grabbed a nearby knife tossing it with such speed and accuracy that nobody knew what happened until Eri's body hit the floor. He smirked as a few girls screamed and looked at the class with a clam face. "She didn't ask to speak. Now all of you get back in your seats we have a few more things to go over before we start the game." He picked up a stack of papers and walked down the aisles, avoiding the blood as much as possible, as he handed out a single sheet of paper to each student. When he was done he walked back to the front of the class and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Alright you little shits. I want you to write your name on the top of this list and the name of one person you're going to kill. You have two minutes. Once you're done I want you to flip it over." He glanced down at his watch and didn't look back up until the two minutes were over. "Okay, now that that's done were going to get you brats suited up and out of here." He nodded at the door and smirked as it was opened and four racks were rolled in.

"You guys will claim your belongs as well as be assigned a bag with a map, some rations, and a weapon. After which you will exit the building, keep in mind as soon as you step out of the building the game begins. Now lets get started."

He picked up a list and a pen. "Sakura Haruno."

A shaky and pale young girl stood up, her pink hair making her stand out, she would be an easy target. 

"H-here." He nodded at her and checked her off. "Get your things and you will have bag number one." She slowly walked up and garbed her pink duffle bag and the plain black backpack that was assigned to her. She cast the class one last glance, her gaze lingering on Sasuke before she turned tail and booked it out of the room.

"Shikamaru Nara." A lazy looking boy stood up and slowly made his way to the front of the class room grabbing his bag and the backpack that was thrust at him. He paused in the door way his back to the class.

"I'll keep an eye out for you Choji, just try to stay alive until then." With that he left the room.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and kept going down the list. "Kikyo Shikon." A beautiful yet cold looking young girl stood up and quickly grabbed her bag and the backpack before exiting the room, not even glancing at the others.

Ibiki smirked it looked like one of them had agreed t play the game. "Choji Akimichi."

A heavy looking boy stood up and grabbed his bags and turned to face the group. "I'm going to join up with Shikamaru, if anyone knows how to get us out of this he will…so…please…just have faith in him and wait okay?" With that he ran out of the room hoping to catch up with his best friend.

Ibiki scoffed as he checked off the boy."Sango Tajia."

Sango slowly stood up and mechanically walked to the front, pausing by her brothers body for a second before grabbing her bags and pausing in the doorway. "I'll be waiting for you Miroku." With that she exited the doors.

Ibiki snorted. "Aww young love. I guess I'll skip down to Miroku Houshi, so he can meet up with his woman."

Miroku quickly stood up and grabbed his bags before darting out after Sango. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up tossing Naruto a glance. "You better not die dobe."

Naruto met his gaze. "Same to you teme. Will you wait?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm going to go on ahead, until then take care of yourself."

Naruto nodded knowing Sasuke wanted time to wrap his head around things and decided if he was going to play, Sasuke was very protective over what he claimed as his and right now he had not only lost one of his claimed people but the others were in grave danger as well.

Sasuke nodded and prowled up to Ibiki and glared at him in his eyes before grabbing his bags and tossing Kagome a glance, as if an after thought.

"Take care Kagome." With that he left the room.

Ibiki scowled after the pompous teen. "Prick. Anyways lets move on. Kagura Wind."

A cold looking girl stood up, a permanent scowl set on her face, which was brought out by her black hair being pulled into a high bun. She quickly walked up to the front of the room and grabbed her bags before turning to a young man who was lounging in his chair as if nothing was wrong. "I'll be waiting for you Naraku."

He merely hn'ed and dismissed her, as she walked out of the room.

Ibiki grinned. "What's this? Another pair of lovers? Well then, Naraku Ongumi please do grab your things and go after your woman."

Naraku slowly stood, with an air of arrogance and stalked up to Ibiki. "She's not my woman…she's my _toy_." With that he grabbed his bags and stalked out of the room to find Kagura and punish her for her insolence.

Ibiki muttered under his breath as he moved down the list calling out more students, he paused as he came to a name that was vaguely familiar. "Ah, Kagome Higurashi, now. I must say I never thought you would end up here, you must have been keeping bad company. You're father is probably rolling in his grave."

Kagome stood up as she felt the confused gazes of what was left of her class on her back. "If my father is, it is because you have lowered yourself to such a despicable job."

Ibiki glared at her but said nothing more as she walked up the claim her bags, though he did hold up his hand when a soldier was about to hand her a backpack. "Give her number fifteen." The soldier blinked but did as he was told.

Kagome glanced at Ibiki. "I don't want your pity or your help."

Ibiki snorted. "Call it a favor to an old friend. I owe him this much. At least you'll have a small chance of surviving."

She glared at him but grabbed the bag anyway before moving to leave.

"Kagome!" She paused mid step and glanced back at Naruto in question. "Yes, Naruto-Kun."

He smiled at her. "Will you wait?" She blinked but nodded. "Hai." She merely stood off to the side, by the door and waited calmly.

Ibiki huffed at her gall but checked her off none the less. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sprung up and walked quickly towards the front, pausing in front of Kohaku's body for a brief second to offer him a small pray. Once he was done he grabbed his bags and turned to his fellow classmates. "I don't want to play and I know a lot of you don't want to play…so if we join together I think we can find a way to get through this!" With that he turned to Kagome and smiled as she moved over to his side and they exited the room.

"That was a wonderful little speech but moving on. Karin Shi." A red headed girl wearing glasses stood up shakily yet tried to act tough as she made her way to the front of the room to grab her bags. Once she had them she was out of the room like the dogs of hell were nipping at her feet.

"Inu Yasah Tashio…hm…that's a surname that carries some weight…oh well." A young man with long black hair and violet eyes glared up at Ibiki as he made his way to the front to grab his bags and left the room without a second glance.

"Oh, touchy, next lest see…oh…she's dead right moving along. Ah, Itachi, back for another year I see. Please do come up. Give him bag twenty-five."

Itachi said nothing as he walked to the front ignoring everyone's gazes and grabbed his bags, tossing Ibiki a small glare. "I hope you get in trouble for killing so many so early."

Ibiki snorted as Itachi walked out of the room. "Like it matters, him being back will double the ratings…now lets finish we only have a few more to get through. Orochimaru Sanin."

A tall thin sickly looking boy, well he looked more like a girl then a boy, slithered his way to the front and grabbed his bag, giving Ibiki a weird leer as he the left the room. Ibiki shivered in disgust. The boy was wearing makeup. "Fag, anyway lets keep going…"

Ibiki sighed as the last of the students left the room, already he could hear shouts and screams, the game had begun. He shrugged as he gathered the papers his eyes scanning them, he smirked at some of the answers he got.

_Name: Naraku_

_Who will you kill?:_

_Everyone._

A born killer, good this would make things interesting.

_Name: Kikyo Shikon_

_Who will you kill?:_

_Anyone who gets in my way_

Oh, a girl who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it.

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Who will you kill?:_

_You_

He snorted at that, as if the boy would even get close, and looked through some more papers.

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Who will you kill?:_

_No one._

He frowned at that thought, here he had gone out of his way to give her a good weapon and she wouldn't use it. Psh, typical, the girl was just like her mother, way to passive, why Kakashi had fallen in love with her was beyond him, but at least he had tried to help the dead mans daughter by giving her a hand gun. What she did with it was all up to her.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Who will you kill?:_

_  
_

He smirked, the boy had left it blank, foolish. He shuffled though the papers once last time before turning on his heel to go to the headquarters and watch the drama unfold.

This year was surely going to be the best in a very long time, even he had no guesses on who the winner would be.

**Students Killed:**

**Kohaku Tajia**

**Hinata Hyugya**

**Eri Satome**

**Time Remaining: 2 days 23 hours and 50 minutes**


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku cursed as he stumbled through the forest trying to find Sango, she was supposed to be waiting for him, but…he was no fool, he saw the dead bodies. Sho had been shot in the back of the head with an arrow, Shin had been shot in the eye with another arrow, and Kyo had been shot in the face. Thankfully by the time he had gotten out of the building the shooters were gone, which gave him hope that they had been gone when Sango had gotten out.

"Miroku…" He jumped and spun on his heel, he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Sango and pulled her into his arms. "Sango!" She smiled tiredly at him and hugged him back, her gaze on the two dead bodies, blood and brain matter oozing out of their wounds.

Miroku pulled back lightly and kissed her. "Let's get out of here…" She nodded and let him pull her along, her hand clasped in his. Once they were by a cliff they slowed down and looked around. The moon was out in its full glory lighting their path. The water below the cliff glittered like the stars above.

Sango sat down on the edge of the cliff and pulled her legs to her chest wrapping them around her legs as she rested her head on her knees.

Miroku blinked at her, dread settling in his stomach, never had he seen her act this…weak…as harsh as it sounded. He was not used to this docile and weak Sango, she looked like she would break with the slightest of touches. "Sango…?" She slowly looked away from the water and smiled at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Miroku…sit with me?" He tentatively nodded and sat down next to her, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff and pulled her to lean into his side.

Sango sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his familiar warmth and scent. They sat like that, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sango chewed on her lip as she leaned on Miroku, her eyes staring at the water below. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Her brother was gone and her so called friends were now trying to kill each other. She had seen with her own two eyes as Yuki shot both Sho and Shin in cold blood. Watched as she smirked at them and let the arrow fly. Kyo was shot by Sano, who grinned before pulling the trigger.

It was fascinating how easy the arrow pierced their flesh with a loud thunk, how quickly the blood flowed…how easy it was it was to die…how easy it was to kill another person…so easy…

In one second you were happy and everything was fine and then next…you were gone…

Just like that…death was swift, but…waiting for it was the worst part. She hated this! Not knowing if this minute was going to be her last…she hated this fear! She clung to Miroku as silent tears rolled down her face.

Miroku hugged her closer to him, practically plastering her to him, his feeling of dread intensifying with each passing second.

"Miroku…do you think I'm weak?" He blinked and tried to look at her but her gaze was still on the waters below. "No…of course not!" Her fingers twitched. "What if I told you I was thinking about jumping…of ending it…right now this very second…"

His eyes widened as he pushed her away from him and used his hand to force her to look at him, but she refused. "Sango…I…I…don't know what to say…"

She laughed bitterly. "You think I'm weak! That I'm pathetic! I want to die!" He glared at her making her pause in her rant. "Never. Sango I love you! I would never think that of you…" She sobbed as she clung to him. "Ngh! He's gone Miroku! My brother…he's gone and we're going to die! Nghn…I…I'm sacred…I don't want to die but….I'm so tired…I-I…"

Miroku rocked her lightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he rubbed her back. "Shhhh. It'll be okay…I'm here, I always have been and I always will be…" She clung to him and whimpered lightly, her decision made, as cowardly as it was. "Miroku...please I don't want to lose anyone else to this stupid...game! Let's just...please...together..."

Miroku slowly blinked as he thought it over…why not? They were going to die one way or another…why not die together? In each other's arms, thinking of each other…instead of somewhere out in the middle of the woods thinking of nothing but the fear of death? He nodded solemnly, his mind made up. He smiled as he forced Sango to look up at him. "I love you." A watery smiled broke across her face. "I love you to." They held each other for a few minutes gathering their courage. "I'm not sacred…."

Miroku smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. "Neither am I…are you ready?" She nodded mutely. "Hai…I love you Miroku, now and forever…" He smiled as he leaned down. "Forever and a day."

He sealed the promise with a kiss and pulled her closer to him as they leaned over the edge of the cliff and fell into the cold raging waves below thinking of nothing more then the love they had for each other.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Kikyo scowled as she stalked through the woods, this was not what she had panned. All she wanted to do was go on the class trip make some money, have some sex, and get drunk, the usual.

She blinked as she caught sight of a shed, hmmm…yes, that would do, anything was better then sleeping in the woods.

She glanced around as she pulled out her knife, but still kept it hidden, she was no fool, they were playing a game where they had to kill each other, a game she would not lose.

She slowly edged her way into the shed, grimacing as the door creaked open, her eyes swept across the open room and narrowed when they noticed a wadded up tissue…someone was here already. "Hello?" She smirked as someone jumped. "Go away! This is my place! I have a stun gun and I will use it!"

Kikyo grinned as she let some fear seep into her voice. "Karin! It's me Kikyo please…I'm so scared…just please come out! I'm not playing the game!" She waited with baited breath as Karin thought it over.

Karin blinked, it was Kikyo! She smiled in relief as she moved out from behind a few boxes. "Oh, Kikyo! I'm so glad it's you!" She ran towards Kikyo and hugged her tightly crying tears of joy and fear. She knew she was acting out of character, but this was a whole different story.

They were on an island and expected to kill each other! Screw her bad girl reputation! "I was so scared…I saw the blood and the bodies…I-I can't believe that some people are pla-gack!"

Karin stumbled away from Kikyo holding a hand to her bleeding neck. She tried to gasp but only a gurgling sound escaped her.

Kikyo smirked as Karin stumbled about, making a mess, as she tried to stop the bleeding, it was useless. The cut was deep and over her jugular, she was going to bleed to death in a matter of seconds. She grinned darkly as she crouched down by Karin's slowly stilling body. "Nothing personally…its just…I intend to win this game." She patted Karin's head as her body stilled blood still leaking from her neck.

She scrunched up her face as she looked at the mess Karin was making and used her foot to roll Karin's body into a corner of the room. She glanced around and smiled, Karin had a pretty nice set up, she glanced around for the stun gun and pocketed it. It could come in handy later. She sighed as she sat down and went though Karin's things, it truly was a waste, Karin made her so much money in the slums of Tokyo, oh well.

Kikyo did not like to lose, at all, so if she was going to play this game she was going to play to win.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat up, her body aching from sleeping on the cold hard ground of the forest floor. Not that she got much sleep, the sounds…the screams, the cries, the gunshots…

She shivered at the mere thought of it. She glanced to her side and saw that Naruto was awake as well and was leaning against a nearby tree, staring off into the forest.

He was most likely still confused and upset about what had happened last night, she was, Kami knew that. Not only were they thrown into the game…but people were actually playing it!

She sighed as she scooted to lean on tree next to him. She didn't know what to say, what could one say in a situation like this? 'Eventually we might end up killing each other, sorry.'

She shook her head, no, she would not kill anyone, ever, even if it meant she had to fall by the hands of Naruto, Sasuke, Sango, or Miroku. She would rather die by their hands then have them die by hers. 

"You okay?"She blinked and turned to Naruto a strained smile on her face.

"I guess, well as much as I can be…you?"

He forced himself to smile at her, if only to make her feel a bit better. "I…don't know…I'm worried about the others…plus…last night…" He trailed off, he was really worried. He hadn't heard seen hide nor hair of Sasuke, Miroku, Sango…of anyone… Though, he did hear them, the gunshots, the shouts, the screams, the begging. He clenched his hands, he had heard it all and it disgusted him, to think that they were playing this sick game.

Kagome watched as Naruto drew in on himself and lost himself in his thoughts, it was an odd sight. Naruto was known as the class clown, he was loud brash and spoke his mind. To see him be so quiet and lost in his thoughts…it just rubbed her the wrong way, she did not like this Naruto. She frantically moved her hand to grasp his, as if grasping at the old Naruto to try and bring him back. "Naruto…"

Naruto blinked and looked down at Kagome's hand, it was tightly gripping his. He slowly followed the path from her hand up her arm to gaze at her. She was scared, hell he was scared, but he did not like seeing her like this. She was paler then she normally was, which made her look sickly, her hair was stringy and hanging down her back in a tangled mess. What struck him the most was the deep bruise like circles under her dull blue eyes. He didn't know what possessed him but in the next second he pulled her into his arms and shoved her head into the crook of his neck and clung to her.

Kagome gasped but clung to him, he was offering her as much comfort as he could in such a situation and she greedily took it. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth as tears gathered in her eyes. She fought them back as much she as she could, biting her lip as her sobs became louder and louder.

Naruto grit his teeth as silent tears streamed down his cheeks, clutching Kagome to him like she was a giant teddy bear. He shook lightly as he held her quivering form, her sobs echoing in his ears. He felt as if he was holding a glass doll, so pretty but so easily broken, so easily ripped apart. It was then that he made his decision. "I'll protect you. I promise, me, you, Sasuke, Sango, and Miroku. We're going to get through this together. I promise. I promise…" He repeated the words under his breath like a mantra, yet neither cared. She nodded as she tried to bite back a sob, tears and snot mixing together to form a nasty combination and sliding down her face in thick globs.

_~Ding Dong~_

They both jumped at the loud and sudden noise that rang throughout the forest.

_"Good morning you little shits. It's the second day! Congratulations to those of you who have made it this far! Now. Lets read off the not so lucky bastards…"_

Both Kagome and Naruto felt their blood freeze in their veins.

Kagome's grip on Naruto tightened to the point of it being painful but Naruto said nothing and merely pulled her closer. "I'm here. It'll be okay…" His words were whispered into her ears and both of them knew he said them merely to comfort her. No matter whose names he was going to say, they would know them. Their faces, their voices, their laughs, they would know them all.

_"Karin Shi."_

Kagome winced, Karin was a nice girl though she often put up a brave front, then again she did hang out with Kikyo and Kagura. She was far too nice to be lumped in with those…skanks. They had ruined her relationship with Jugo, she briefly wondered what he was thinking right now. She remembered Karin mentioning that she wanted to try and get back together with him and run away.

Now…she was dead and she would never get to go to get back together with Jugo, she would never get to runaway with him and start a new life.

_"Kyo Motobuchi."_

Naruto flinched. Kyo had sat in the last row, near the window and often gazed out of it towards the baseball fields. Baseball was his life, had been since he was seven. In fact they had played the game quite a few times, of course Kyo's team won.

Now…he was dead, as was his dream of playing Pro baseball.

_"Sango Taji."_

Kagome's world froze, no, there was no way. Sango was a strong girl, she didn't take shit form anyone! She remembered one time Kikyo and Kagura were picking on her and out of nowhere Sango had come running to the rescue! Eyes glaring, mouth running and fists raised.

They both got suspended for that stunt, not that they cared. They spent the three days hanging out at the orphanage helping Tsunade with the little ones and arguing about who had the hottest ass. Miroku, Naruto, or Sasuke.

Of course Sasuke had won, even though Sango had put up a good defense for Miroku. Then again she didn't need to know he had a dimple on his left butt cheek.

But…now…Sango was….she was…

"No..no no no no NO!" She moved her hands from Naruto's shoulders and gripped her head, her nails digging into her scalp. "There's no way….no he's wrong, wrong! She's NOT dead!"

Naruto grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her head, wincing as he saw the blood, and held them in his own. "Kagome! Calm down!" She shook her head, tears and snot flying everywhere, yet he didn't care and crushed her to his chest. Rocking her as she screamed and whimpered and sobbed into his shoulder. His own tears were once again falling from his eyes and he clenched them shut, biting his lip until it burned, he had to be strong If only for her.

_"Miroku Houshi."_

Kagome's cries grew louder and Naruto bit through his lip not caring as the rich coppery taste filled his mouth. He let out a strangled sob when it finally hit him, all he had left was Kagome and Sasuke and he didn't even know if Sasuke was still alive…

The list went on for a few more seconds, listing off Sho Himura and Shin Tengu, both were bullies, but would be missed by someone none the less.

_"That's it for now Kiddies. Oh, and do pick up the pace a bit, you only have two days fifteen hours and twenty six minutes left. Ah, I almost forgot here are the restricted areas…A-8 and H-3. If you're in those areas you better haul ass."_

Naruto let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding, Sasuke was still alive. For now….then again the teme was too stubborn to die.

Kagome glanced up at Naruto, silent tears falling from her eyes as she tried to re-gather herself, as much as she could. Yes, Sango and Miroku were gone, as well as others….but….she wasn't and neither was Naruto. They were alive and they had to keep it that way. "Naruto…where are we?"

Naruto blinked and looked down at her, he was glad she was no longer crying but unnerved by how normal she was acting. Then again, everyone coped differently when faced with such stressful and tragic times and Kami knew this was one of them. "Uh…let's check the map…while we're at it we should look and see what else is in the packs." She nodded and pulled away from him to grab her assigned backpack, Naruto did the same.

Kagome sat down next to him and opened her bag, gasping as she saw the slim black handgun sitting on top.

Naruto looked over and frowned when he caught sight of the gun and forced a smile when she looked up at him. "Well, let's see what I got! I bet it's something cool!"

Kagome laughed a bit at his attempt to make her feel better. He eagerly opened his backpack and blinked. "…A pot lid…."

Kagome giggled at the dejection in his voice. "Oh, well…um...it's a  _shiny_  pot lid…" He slowly turned to look at her and blankly stared at her. "…..be quite…." She sweatdropped as he pouted and pulled out the map, obviously trying to change the subject. She willing played along. "So, are we in those areas?" He frowned as he tried to figure out the map and sighed. "I'm not sure…."

Kagome giggled as she moved to lean over his back, her breasts pressing into it causing him to blush and stiffen up. "Hm…it looks like we're good. Though we should probably get s-" She was cut off by someone's deranged scream as they burst through the bushes and ran at them, machete raised.

Kagome screamed as she fell back on her butt and curled into a ball.

Naruto as his body sprung into action. One thing on his mind.

Protect Kagome.

He tackled the deranged looking boy, Shinji Kanta, to the ground and struggled with him, rolling around while trying to get him to let go of the machete. Smashing the boys hand on the ground with a sickening crunch, the skin broke and the blood bubbled through the skin but he held on to the machete, his adrenaline and fear no doubt fueling him.

Kagome screamed again as they rolled over the side of a hill.

Everything was a blur colors that flew by and grunts were uttered at they rolled down the rocky hill and came to sudden halt at the bottom of the it.

Naruto grunted as he sat up, his head throbbing, he blinked as he heard a weird gushing sound from under him. He jumped back remembering he was rolling around with Shinji.

"Shinji!" He jumped off of Shinji's body, sometime during their struggle the machete had ended up lodged in Shiji's face. Blood oozed from the large cut, fragments of his teeth stood out against the blood that leaked from his mouth.

Naruto fell to his knees tears leaking out of his eyes. "Gahhh! Why? Why are they playing? This isn't a game! We're dying out here! Killing each other!" He pounded the ground. "We were on the same soccer team…and now…now he's…gahhh!" He grit his teeth as he sat up.

Kagome!

She was at the top of the hill all alone! "Kagome!"

_Click_

He froze…the sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the clearing. He felt his blood freeze in his vein as he slowly turned to face the person holding the gun. "Jugo…don't…you don't have to…"

Jugo grinned drool leaking from his mouth. "Hehehehehe…she's...gone…no reason….to…live…"

Naruto widened his eyes in confusion, what was he going on about? "Jugo…?"

Jugo jumped as if remembering he was there. He grinned insanely as his dilated eyes zeroed in on him, tears slowly leaking out of them. "I'm going to …"

_Bang!_

Naruto closed his eyes expecting to feel a searing pain. But all he felt was the hot spray of blood as it coated his face.

Jugo screamed as he held the stump that used to be his hand to his chest. "Gahhhh! Ahhhh!"

_Bang!_

The clearing went silent as Jugo's body hit the ground with a deafening thump.

Naruto opened his eyes a second later and blanched.

Jugo was in a puddle of his own blood, his face was smashed, his blood and brain matter coating the ground.

"Naruto!" He turned from the horrible sight in front of him and stared at Kagome as she slid down the hill her bags in hand.

Kagome gasped as she dropped her bags and ran to him, he looked so…lost. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes were wide with disbelief. She quickly ran to him, seeing nothing but the lost look on his face.

Naruto whimpered as Kagome kneeled in front of him and pulled him towards her. He clung to her and slid down until his head rested in her lap. "I-I tried…but he…I…" She shed him and hugged him closer to him, his tears soaking through her skirt. "I know Naruto, I know…"

Itachi scoffed at the blubbering young man as he sobbed like a baby into the arms of...the cookie girl? "I know you?" He watched as she looked up from whispering into the blond boys ear, her eyes wide, she must have just noticed him, sloppy. "Yes…I'm Kagome, I sat next to you on the bus, and this is Naruto…we're all in the same class."

He nodded as he lowered his shotgun and briefly wondered if she still had any cookies but chose not to voice his question. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I think so…" She nudged Naruto who had calmed down some and was just sitting with his head in her lap. "Naruto...are you okay?" He nodded as he sat up and sniffled wiping his face on his jacket sleeve. "Yeah, um thanks Itachi."

Itachi nodded at him and turned to leave them.

Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm. "W-wait! Does this mean you're not playing?" He blinked when Itachi pulled out of his grip and shoved his sawed off shotgun in his face. "Don't touch me."

Naruto gulped and nodded. "Sorry…but…are you not playing?"

Itachi shrugged as he lowered his gun. "I only play if I have to…"

Naruto nodded. "Then we should join together!"

Itachi blinked as Kagome nodded. "Yes, that would be great!"

Itachi shook his head and looked away from her brilliant smile and Naruto's goofy one. "You're both fools. There can only be one survivor. What's the use of banding together if in the end you have to kill each other?"

Kagome lost her smile and became serious. "That won't happen. I trust Naruto! If we work together I'm sure we can get off of this island alive and together!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Together!"

Itachi blinked, were these two stupid? "Even if,  _if_ , you get off the island you'd become wanted criminals. Wanted meaning dead or alive. Do you think you're the first ones to think of this? What makes you think you-"

Kagome cut him off. "Trust. I trust Naruto with my life and I trust him to keep his word. We are going to get off this island, and were going to do it together."

Itachi's eyes widened at the beautiful smile that broke across her face, she truly believed what she was saying, she truly trusted Naruto.

If only  _they_  had that kind of trust back then…

He shook his head and smirked. "Trust…hm…I think I'll put my faith in your trust."

Kagome blinked as Naruto grinned. "Does that mean you're going to join us?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'm putting my trust in you…you better not betray it."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry! I always keep my word!"

Itachi lost his smirk and sighed, turning to Kagome. "Do you have any more cookies?" She blinked….cookies…oh! She nodded and kneeled down to dig though her backpack and pulled out the small bag of cookies. "Yes! Here, you can have them all." She smiled as she held the bag out to him and watched as he snatched it out of her hands like it was gold. "Thanks." She nodded at him as they started walking through the forest.

Naruto glanced at the bag of cookies in Itachi's hands and felt his stomach growl. "Can I have some?"

Itachi gave him a cold glare. "No."

Naruto frowned. "Meanie."

Itachi ignored him and popped another cookie in his mouth while putting the rest away for later. "Mmmm….so good."

Naruto sulked. "Jerk…"

Kagome smiled as Naruto bickered with Itachi, his mood lighter, it oddly reminded her of how he bickered with Sasuke.

She frowned at that thought, she hopped he was okay…

She paused as she heard a muffled noise. "What is that?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What is what? I don't hear anything. Are you okay Kagome? You didn't hit you head or somet-"

"Shut up gaki!"

Naruto glared at Itachi and scowled. "Wh-"

"Shut up! Listen and you'll see what we're talking about."

Naruto scowled but nodded and listened. He cocked his head to the side. "I hear it to…what is that?" He furrowed his brows as he listened harder. "Are those…voices?"

Kagome listened harder to and nodded. "I think they are!"

Naruto grinned. "Well lets go find out!"

Itachi snorted. "We could be walking into a trap."

Kagome paled, that was true…

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Thank you Rambo, but we won't know unless we check it out. Now lets go!"

Kagome nodded and looked at Itachi. "Naruto's right…"

Itachi scowled but nodded. Muttering under his breath. "Morons…curiosity killed the cat…"

Naruto huffed but started walking towards the voices, Kagome walking beside him. "Curiosity brought it back."

Kagome giggled at Naruto's comment, he always had to have the last word, which made it funny when he and Sasuke got into an argument. She frowned at that thought, they still didn't know where he was or if he was okay…she just had to have hope he was okay. Then again he was Sasuke Uchiha…he didn't take crap from anyone…except Naruto, then again he dished it right back out. "Kagome don't fall behind." She nodded at Itachi and hurried her pace to catch up to then and gasped as they came to a clearing. She glanced around the clearing, when the voices rang out again.

_"Please listen! We don't have to play! Join us in the clearing and we'll find a way out of this! Please juts hear us out!"_

It was Ino and Sakura!

She pulled on Naruto's jacket. "Look! Its Sakura and Ino!" She smiled and moved to run towards them but was held back by Itachi. She turned to face him surprise written on her face. "Let go!" He sighed but let didn't go of her arm.

Naruto turned to Itachi a glare on his face. "Let her go!"

Itachi leveled them both with a hard look. "Listen you little gaki, it's too dangerous to go running out into an open field."

Naruto glared at him and was about to yell at him when a shot rang though the clearing followed by Ino and Saukra's screams.

Kagome gasped as Itachi pulled her back into the shade of the trees.

Naruto jumped and turned around to see Ino laying on the ground crying and screaming for Sakura to come back.

Sakura didn't even pause as she ran for the trees tears streaming down her face. She had to do this, she  _had_  to! Is she didn't then she would die! She couldn't die! She grit her teeth as she crashed through the trees, branches tearing her clothes and ripping her skin.

Ino's screams and pleas for her to come back were slowly to do fade away yet she kept running, yes, she was leaving Ino behind to die, but…she was as good as dead when she had fled. Naraku had snuck up behind them and shot Ino in the back, as soon as Ino hit the ground she had run. There was nothing she could do, nothing!

Ino sobbed as she tried to drag herself away from Naraku, she could hear him walking slowly beside her, as if taunting her but she didn't care! She had to get away! She pushed the microphone away from her and vainly tried to throw it at Naraku in an attempt to make him go away.

Naraku merely smirked as he watched her sob and try to crawl away, a trail of blood trailing behind her. He grinned as he listened to her sob and call out for Sakura to come back. He smiled darkly as an idea struck him.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands as Naruto pulled her into his arms and forced her face into his chest. "Don't look."

Itachi watched with cold eyes as Naraku bent down to pick up the megaphone and crouched down next to Ino, holding it to her mouth.

Naruto flinched as Ino's labored breathing echoed across the clearing. "Nghn….wahhh…stop….ahh…nghn…PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"

Naraku snickered like a sadist as he watched her beg and plead for help. "Yes, scream, plead, beg…knowing no one will come. Even Sakura your  _best friend_  has abandoned you…" He trailed off enjoying the strangled sob she let out.

He quickly grew bored with her when she gave up her futile attempt at getting away and sobbed crying out for Sakura. " _Sigh_. I'm bored with you."

He lifted his hand gun and aimed it at her head, smirking when she looked up at him, her labored breathing still echoing across the clearing seeing as he had left the microphone next to her mouth. "Sak…ura…"

_Bang!_

Ino's head jerked back as blood splattered across the flush green grass. A startled squeak escaping her mouth as she jerked and convulsed before becoming still with one final twitch.

Kagome whimpered as she closed her eyes, oh how she regretted peeking over Naruto's shoulder. How, how could Sakura do that? Turn her back on Ino and run away like that? They were best friends! Like her and Sango…were, soul sisters…so how…? She grit her teeth, she didn't understand this! Why? Why were people actually playing? Sure, Naraku wasn't the best of guys but she didn't think he was this sadistic…to do that to Ino…to make her beg! "Why…I don't understand why…"

Naruto didn't say anything but merely hugged her closer to him.

Itachi sighed, Kami, these two needed to get it through their heads, just because they weren't playing didn't mean the others weren't. "Look…just because we're not playing doesn't mean  _they_  aren't."

Naruto glared at Itachi. "Just because we don't think like you doesn't mean you can act like you're better then us."

Itachi scoffed, this boy, oh he was so infuriating! "You can't shield her forever, if you want to protect her you're going to have to step up, and soon."

"I can protect her without killing."

Itachi scoffed and turned his back on them. "You're booth so foolish…anyways lets get going. We have to put some distance between us and Naraku."

Naruto glared but nodded, slowly letting go of Kagome and offering her his hand, which she gladly took. They jumped as they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

Itachi sprung into action pulling out his shot gun and pointing it at the bushes, while Naruto shoved Kagome behind him and pulled out his pot lid.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she prayed to every God she could think of. Please don't let it be Naraku, please, please, please! Anything but Naraku, anything! They all held their breath as the rustling got closer, Itachi cocked the gun.

"Fucking bushes!"

Kagome gasped. "Sasuke!"

Nartuto gapped. "TEME!"

Itachi blankly started, gun still raised. "…."

Sasuke stiffened, hearing people's voices and unsheathed the sword strapped to his back, resting it on one of the speakers throat. "….Dobe….?"

Naruto gulped and stared at the sword in fear.

Kagome gasped, and felt fear settle in her stomach…no…not Sasuke…he couldn't…no…

Itachi narrowed his eyes and pointed the shotgun at Sasuke's head.

"WOAH WOAH! Stop! Teme get that thing away from me! Itachi lower your weapon!"

Sasuke flinched at Naruto's loud voice but lowered his sword and glared at Itachi, who was still pointing the shotgun at his head.

Kagome stepped towards Itachi and placed her hand on his arm. "It's okay Itachi, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of ours."

Itachi shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything anymore."

Kagome flinched but didn't move her hand.

Naruto glared at him. "Baka…Sasuke would never hurt us!"

Itachi ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Are you playing."

Sasuke scoffed and sheathed his sword. "As if I'd lower myself…" A small smirk spread across Itachi's face as he lowered the gun. "Good, now let's get moving."

* * *

Orochimaru sighed as he made his way to the southernmost end of the island, he was going to meet up Naraku-Sama. He smiled at the thought of the dark sadistic man, the mere thought of the man made his blood burn oh so sweetly.

"Orochimaru-Sama…are you are Naraku will be there?"

Orochimaru paused to toss a glare at his self proclaimed follower, yes he knew the boy was in love with him but he only had eyes for Naraku-Sama. Though that didn't stop him from using Kabuto as he saw fit. "Of course he is you twit. Now hurry up!"

Kabuto sighed but followed faithfully behind his master, yes Orochimaru was his master and he was the servant. Though, he admitted he was jealous of Naraku and wouldn't be all that sad if the boy was killed on the way to their meeting place.

He hated the way Naraku treated his precious Orochimaru-Sama, he treated him as if he was nothing more then a toy. Playing with him when he wanted to and then tossing him aside when he was done only to run back to his little bitch Kagura.

Oh, don't even get him started on Kagura, she was a whore plain and simple and she loved to rub it in his poor Orochimaru's face. Then again those were the times that Orochimaru took out his frustrations on him…and he loved it. "Hurry up Kabuto! We're almost there!"

Kabuto shook his head and ran to catch up with Orochimaru, smiling at him as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He would follow him to hell in and back, in fact he was more then willing to die for him, and…if the time came for it he would. 

* * *

Naraku sighed in boredom as Kagura rode him, one hand on his chest helping her slide up and down his length while she used the other one to play with her breasts. Yes, he had planned to punish her on sight but killing Ino had made him horny so he decided to wait until after he had his fill. It was fun at first but now…he was bored. "Ohhh~ mmmm do you like that Naraku?"

He grunted, not really caring anymore, yes he was still hard but it wasn't as fun as when he killed Ino. Hmmm…he grinned darkly as a thought struck him, why not get both of his kicks in one?

He quickly sat up and forced Kagura onto her back, smirking at her when she moaned thinking he was going to pound into her. She was half right.

Kagura moaned as he shifted and thrust into her breasts jiggling with the force. "Ahhhn!"

She closed her eyes as he ran his hands across her chest and moved them up to rest on her neck. Her eyes shot open as he gave her neck a quick experimental squeeze. "Naraku what are y-"

He cut her off by squeezing her neck tightly, enjoying the small gasping sounds she made. His face became twisted as he became more aroused and applied more pressure to her throat loving the way her skin changed colored as her hands came up to claw at her hands. "Why...yes…I do like it."

Kagura gasped as she tried in vain to claw at his hands in vain. She was no longer having fun, no she was sacred, terrified! The look in his eyes had always been there…but never so prominent…had he lost it? She gasped for breath as her world was tinged black. "Gack!"

He groaned as he thrust harder into her not even noticing that her struggles had become weaker and weaker. He was far too lost in his own pleasure to care. "Nnnn~!"

He grunted as he came, his hands clenching around her neck and with a sickening snap it broke making him shudder in pleasure.

He slowly got his breathing under control and pulled out of her, fixing himself in his pants.

He scoffed when he gazed down at Kagura's corpse, what a shame…he broke his toy.

He kicked her corpse, not even bothering to cover her, as he moved away from her to lean on a large rock and gaze out at the raging sea below.

Orochimaru was late…he did not like to be kept waiting…

Orochimaru blinked as he walked past Kagura's exposed corpse, eww icky, and approached Naraku, a smile on his face. He had run ahead leaving behind a sulking Kabuto, he had told the boy to hurry up but he hadn't and he was in a rush to see his Naraku-Sama so he had run ahead, plain and simple. "Naraku Sa-"

_Bang!_

Orochimaru fell to his knees griping his stomach. "…ma…"

Orochimaru held his hand to his stomach and pulled it back surprised to see his own bright red blood covering his pale fingers. "W-why?" His voice was laced with confusion and betrayal.

Naraku merely stared at him as if bored, killing men wasn't as fun as killing women, what a pity. "You were late. I don't like to be kept waiting…besides this was going to happen sooner or later I chose sooner."

Orochimaru slumped over his face connecting harshly with the ground as he pressed a hand to his bleeding stomach wincing as his sticky red blood leaked onto the ground under him, his other hand reaching out as if to grab for Naraku.

Naraku scoffed and turned away from the dying man, no longer caring about Orochimaru, it was not as fun as he thought it would be.

"Na..ra..ku…Sa….ma…"

Naraku ignored him in favor of glancing at the new comer, oh, it was just Orochimaru's lap dog, Kabuto.

Kabuto shook as he took in the scene in front of him, it was his worst nightmare. Orochimaru was on the ground blood pooling out of his stomach as he looked longing at Naraku, who couldn't care less. He shot Naraku a glare before running forward and pulling him into his arms, turning him over so he could gaze down at his face. "Orochimaru-Sama…"

Orochimaru glanced at him before turning his gaze back to Naraku who was now watching then in a morbid fascination.

Kabuto felt tears well in his eyes as he pressed his hands to the wound in Orochimaru's stomach, causing him to hiss in pain and glare at him. "Twit…tha…hurts…"

Kabuto smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Orochiamru-Sama."

Orochimaru coughed, blood spraying across his chin and dripping down his neck. "Twit." He let his eyes slide close as his breathing became labored…he was so tired…he was going to rest for a bit…

Kabuto screamed and clutched Orchimaru's dead body to himself and wept.

Naraku blinked, well…that was unexpected, he got more of a show then he had expected.

Kabuto glared up at Naraku, hate swirling in his eyes. "I hate you! I will get my revenge! I swear it! You better-"

_Bang!_

Kabuto's head shot back from the force of the bullet, he would have fallen over if not for Orichimaru's body holding him in place.

Naraku glared as Kabuto's body slumped forward to lay on Orchimaru's body, how dare that…fag….threaten him? He scoffed and turned away from the sight and sighed, what to do now?

He was bored…

**Students Killed:**

**Sango Tajia**

**Miroku Houshi**

**Karin Shi**

**Kyo Motobuchi**

**Sho Himura**

**Shin Tengu**

**Shinji Kanta**

**Jugo Ki**

**Ino** **Yamanaka**

**Kagura Wind**

**Orochimaru Sanin**

**Kabuto** **Yakushi**

**Time Left:**

**2 days 10 hours and 38 minutes**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru sighed as he sat on the ground, crouched down in front of a computer screen. Thank kami the bastards didn't take away his laptop, then again they probably didn't think anyone could hack into their system…but they were wrong. "You can do it right? You can save us all?"

Shikamaru nodded, not tearing his gaze away from the numbers flickering across the screen. "I think so….all I have to do is finish writing this and then the computer should be able to do the rest…and hopefully the collars will become useless."

Choji grinned as he munched on a bag of chips, he knew Shikamaru could do it! He was a genius! "You really are a genius Shika."

Shikamaru snorted as he hit enter and laid back on the ground his arms folded under his head. There was nothing more he could do but wait and see if his program worked or not. "I'm not a genius…I just had a really good teacher." He smiled at the memory of the man who had taught him all he knew about computers.

Choji blinked, in all the years they had been friends this was the first time he had heard this. "Teacher?"

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, he was in a sharing mood. "Yeah…my uncle Asuma…he was an underground activist, he and his small group of friends tried to stop the program…well hinder it, as much as they could."

Choji grinned, wow! That was so cool! There were rumors of such groups, though the government called them terrorist groups, people who risked everything in order to throw a wrench in the plans of the government, mainly the Battle Royale Act. Sadly, most groups were wiped out as soon as they were formed. "That's so cool!"

Shikamaru nodded a small sad smile on his face."Yeah, he was."

Choji blinked,  _was_. "I'm sorry Shika."

Shikamaru shrugged. "He died fighting for what he thought was right and he taught me all I need to know in order to keep fighting."

Choji grinned. Ever since they were kids Choji had been so happy to have Shikamaru as his friend. Most people made fun of his…larger then most body, but not Shikamaru. No, Shikamaru was his first and best friend and over the years he had grown to admire him greatly.

The computer beeped and Shikamaru shot up. His faced turned dark as he quickly typed something into the laptop. "Shit…Choji can you go get me the car battery we saw out front, the once by the gutted car? The laptop is dying…be careful not to hit any of the trip wires! The place is rigged to blow if they're hit…"

Choji nodded and stood up, tossing Shikamaru's back one last glance. The boy was hunched over the computer, his fingers blazing as he typed in some kind of code. Shikamaru was so cool!

Choji carefully stepped over the almost invisible trip wires, when Shikamaru set those up he had no idea, and opened the door to the rusted out garage they had taken refuge in. He glanced around, a bag of chips in his hands, for the gutted out car and said car battery. How Shika was going to hook that up to the laptop and make it work he didn't know but he could do it! He was a genius!

* * *

Naraku watched with narrowed eyes as the class fat-ass walked out of the garage. Hmm…he was right, someone had already made that their hideout…he would just have to take over. He grinned sickly as he stalked towards the obese boy, he was too busy absentmindedly shoving chips in his already fat ass. He briefly wondered if the boy would bleed more then others because of his weight. One way to find out.

Choji blinked as he spotted the car battery and shoved his half eaten bag of chips in his back pocket as he bent down to pick it up. He blinked as he felt something press against the back of his head.

What was that?

 _Click_.

He blood froze, he knew that sound! Oh God! "P-pplea-"

_Bang!_

Choji's body was flung foreword by the force of the gunshot, blood splattered out form the wound as well as chunks of skin and flesh.

Naraku watched with disinterested eyes as Choji's body slumped over the car battery, his face smashing into it, as it settled. A flicker of amusement flashed through Naraku's eyes, the boy had died ass up, and what a big ass it was.

He turned from the body and lazily walked towards the garage door, he still had to deal with whoever was in the garage. He was no fool, he had heard the startled yell and cry oh 'No! Choji!'

Shikamaru grunted as held in his tears, now was not the time to get emotional! Yes, Choji his best friend was dead but the killer was still nearby and no doubt ready to kill again.

His blood froze as the door creaked open, he need to get the hell out of there now! If the person hit the wire they were both dead! He glanced at the laptop, there went his plan…then again it didn't matter as long as he got out of there he could try again.

Better to run away and live another day. He bit his lip as he rose lightly from his crouch and got ready to run for the back door…but, before he did…he had to see who killed Choji. He glanced towards the doorway and felt his eyes narrow in a heated glare. Of course it was Naraku. The teme!

How he wanted to run out and pummel the teme…maybe even kill him! But…no, he would not, he'd let his trip wires do that! With that Shikamaru stood up and ran towards the backdoor, crying out as Naraku opened fire on him. He covered his head with his arms as he ran for his life.

Naraku grinned as he took aim and shot at the running boy, Shika something, he took a step foreword and blinked when his leg met a wire, said wire gave way with a resounding click.

Fuck.

He recoiled back and just in time because not even a second later did the place go up in flames with a resounding boom! The ground shook with the sheer force of the explosion, so loud and sudden was it that no one noticed the small  _bing_. Shikamaru's program had worked….they were free…their collars were nothing more then collars…

**Students Killed:**

**Choji** **Akimichi**

**Time left:**

**2 days 9 hours and 17 minutes**


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru groaned as he sat up, oh shit that hurt. He had been thrown in the air from the blast and crashed to the ground in one pained heap of limbs. As it was his ears rung from the deafening sound of the blast, he was in a hell lot of pain…but…he was alive! He let out a chuckle. He was alive and he had avenged Choji! His chuckles had become light frantic laughter as the ringing left his ears. "I-I'm alive! Bwahahhahahaha!" He didn't know why he was laughing but he was. Suddenly tears started running down his face but he still laughed, it almost sounded insane.

Naraku cursed as he sat up, he was covered in rubble. His hair was one big mess of tangled black curls, his clothes were ripped and he had a thin line of blood trailing from the crown of his hair down past his left eye.

He was pissed, no…he was beyond pissed! He slowly got to his feet, his ears ringing as he gathered his bearings. That's when he heard it. Laughter, loud and insane sounding. None the less it was laughter that was directed at  _him_. That would  _not_  do, he narrowed his eyes as he limped towards the unaware boy, that would not do at all.

Shikamaru sighed as he finally stopped laughing, tears still leaking from his eyes, and looked up at the clouds, they looked so peaceful, almost as if they were not bearing witness to the blood bath going on below them. He blinked as a shadow fell over him, he felt his blood run cold in his veins when the shadow was replaced by Naraku.

He looked roughed up, no doubt from the explosion, his hair was a mess, his clothes were ripped, he was covered with dust and sooth, a trial of blood leaked from a cut on his forehead and dripped down his face. But…what was most disturbing was the insane look in his eyes and the murderous grin on his face.

Fuck.

Naraku grinned as Shikamaru paled and closed his eyes, good the boy knew he was fucked. But he was pissed that he would dare close his eyes! He lifted his arm and aimed his gun at the boy. "Open your eyes…I want to see your fear."

Shikamaru sighed but lazily opened his eyes, he was scared yes but he would not give Naraku what he wanted.

Naraku glared at the bored looking boy, did he not think he was serious?

Well, he smirked darkly as the boy let his eyes slide to look up the clouds, one way to make his point across.

 _Bang_!

Shikamaru let out a strangled cry, his hand subconsciously going to hold his shattered kneecap. The pain was unbearable, it raced through his entire being, red hot fiery pain that made him beg for the sweet release of unconsciousness. "Aghuhn." He bit his lip to stiffen his cries knowing his tormenter took pleasure in them.

Naraku grinned at the small cry and he instantly wanted more! And he knew just how to get it. He grinned darkly as he took aim on the boys other knee.

 _Bang_!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shikamaru withered on the ground crying as snot and drool leaked out to join the ever growing puddle of blood under him. He could feel the shattered bone and marrow fragments with his hands, which were covered in his red hot blood.

Naraku purred as he watched the boy cry and whimper in pain. "That's right…cry, scream, beg…"

Shikamaru glared at him through the pain, adrenaline kicking in. "F-fuck you…"

Naraku lost his grin, his eyes growing cold. "Wrong thing to say…"

 _Bang Bang Bang_!

"Gahh ahhhh ahhhhnngh!" Shikamaru let go of his knees in favor of trying to hold his guts inside his stomach. Blood and other body fluids were leaking from the gaping holes in his gut. This time he could not keep his cries of pain in side and cried out like a child. "Ahhhhh! Gahhhh!"

Naraku grinned perversely as he watched the boy roll around and cry like a baby, this…was almost as entertaining as killing Kagura, almost. But he quickly grew bored, he had once again broken his toy…what a shame. "You bore me now…"

Shikamaru knew what that meant and he slowly turned his tear clouded gaze to the clouds above. "Now die."

 _Bang_!

Shikamaru's body twitched, the bullet burst through his skull and lodged itself deeply in his brain, before becoming still.

Naraku sighed and turned away from his mess like it was nothing more then a glass of spilled milk. "What to do now? My shelter is now burning husk of metal…" He glanced towards the sky, he still had five more hours of sun left, at the least. He would have to start looking for shelter, what a fucking waste of time. 

* * *

Sakura sniffled as she walked through the forest, it had been a few hours since she had fled, leaving Ino for dead. She physically flinched at that thought, she had left Ino behind to die. A new wave of tears started leaking from her puffy red eyes. She shook her head and got light headed, she hadn't slept since she had fled. No, every time she tired to she saw Ino's screaming and pleading face, begging, pleading, and screaming for her to come back.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to her knees, her body simply refusing to move. She whimpered as she leaned back against a tree. "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" She sobbed loudly no longer caring that if anyone happened upon her they would no doubt kill her, she was so tired.

She moved so she was leaning against the tree her knees pulled to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees. She was so tired of running, but to scared to die, so she ran on, now…now her body refused to move, it was betraying her, but she didn't have the energy to care.

Her head shot up when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Oh, God.

Her face paled and she buried it in her knees, whoever and whatever was coming she didn't want to know! The footsteps drew closer and she drew in on herself, she was a curled mass of quivering flesh by the time the footsteps stopped in front of her. 

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She blinked and gasped as her head shot up. She knew that voice! "L-Lee-kun!"

She looked up at him relieved tears replacing her fearful ones. Lee would never hurt her! He proclaimed his love for her daily and she had never been so happy to see him! "LEE!"

She flung herself at him, the unexpected force of her weight made him fall to the ground with a grunt, but she didn't care. She clung to him and wailed and cried and blubbered like a child that had found their lost parent. "Ngggh! Lee…it-Ino…she waahhhh….so much blood.. .nnghnnn !Waaaah!"

Lee had no idea what she was talking about but merely crushed her to him trying to offer her his comfort. "Shhh. It'll be okay. I'm here I'll protect you. I promise." She cried louder and harder and clung to him. "Nggghhnn….wahhhh…."

Lee cooed into her ear as he rubbed circles on her back, rocking her lightly, anything to make her calm down. He hated to see her upset, let alone crying. "Shhh. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere so please stop crying…I hate it when you're sad…I love you Sakura-chan and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She sniffled and nodded as she tired to get her raging emotions under control, she had just got them under control when a terrible sound rang though the clearing and he was ripped from her arms, blood spraying across her face. She blinked…what…what just happened? She turned to look at Lee and screamed. "OH GOD LEE!"

Lee was laying in a rapidly forming pool of blood, half of his cheek was ripped off, he had been shot. The bullet torn through his cheek and ripped through the back of his head, splattering his blood flesh, and bits of bone on the ground under him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed and screamed some more, this…no there was no way…he couldn't be! She reached down to touch his face and winced as she felt it was growing cold, his blood was quickly coating her hands, but she didn't care. She had passed the point of no return and was slowly but surely spiraling into insanity. "Lee…get up..please…"

She smiled insanely as she tried to scoop the mixture of blood, flesh, brain matter, and shards of skull back into his head. "Get up…you're my knight in shining armor…you have to protect me!" She paused mid scoop when she realized he wasn't moving, breathing, or going to get up again. "No, no ,no , no , noooooo! Lee! Get up please its hurting again!"

She leaned over his body and sobbed on it. "You can't go without me…" Her voice was soft and broken.

" _Phew_. That was cutting it to close, are you okay?"

Sakura blinked, tears rolling down her face, as she sat up and turned to look at the speaker. Her eyes widened. "K-Kikyo…"

Kikyo smiled at her, raising her gun in greeting. "You're welcome."

Sakura blinked. Huh…no…Kikyo….killed…Lee….? She shook as the pieces came together in her head, Kikyo killed Lee. She glared at Kikyo, rage filling her every cell. "WHY? Why did you do that? Why did you kill him! He made everything better and you killed him!"

Kikyo leveled her with a cold detached gaze. "I saved you."

Kikyo truly believed what she said, she had happened upon a scene that was all to familiar from her child hood. A man on top of a crying young girl, her hand reacted instinctively, lifting the gun and taking aim. There was no one to help her back then, but, she was here and she  _would_  help Sakura.

Then she pulled the trigger. 

Why was Sakura so mad? She had saved her!

Sakura snorted, insanity setting in from watching not only her best friend but the man she thought she loved die in front of her. "SAVED ME? FROM WHAT?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the ungrateful little wench. "From him." 

Sakura snarled as she launched herself at Kikyo, a combination of Lee's blood and brain matter coating her hands. "He loved me!"

Kikyo tired to kick the insane girl off her but her grip was tight with her anger and rage.

Sakura was digging her nails into Kikyo's exposed legs, blood bubbling up underneath her nails.

Kikyo snarled at the girl, for a second she thought she saw herself but shook it off and raised the gun to rest it on Sakura's forehead. "I tried to  _save_  you!" Her words were cold and deadly.

 _Bang_!

Sakura's head flew back, her body following, her mouth open in mid scream as her body fell back to rest on Lee's, blood leaking from her forehead.

Kikyo watched with detached eyes as Sakura's blood bubbled up from the bullet wound and trialed down her face, her eyes were still open and filled with blood. She scoffed at the 'romantic' picture. Sakura was sprawled across Lee's chest. 'blood' tears leaking from her eyes.

In Kikyo's opinion it was disgusting, men were good for only two things, one of which they weren't very good at. "Disgusting."

With that she turned her back on the lovers and walked away to find a place to clean up. Stupid Sakura had gotten Lee's blood all over her as well as dug her nails into her legs.

The bitch. 

* * *

Tenten gasped as she ran though the forest, she had heard a gunshot, and that was never good. As soon as she heard them she picked up her things and ran in the exact opposite direction.

Yes, she knew she was acting out of character, she was kick ass Tenten but honestly she was scared shitless. This was some fucked up shit!

She was literally running for her life, because if someone, one of her  _classmates_ , one of her  _friends_ , found her they would no doubt try and kill her!

She grunted as she tripped over a root and almost ended up sprawled on the ground but quickly caught herself. She hissed as she felt something in her ankle pop. Fuck! She no doubt just sprained it! She whimpered as she limped on, wanting to put as much distance between her and the gunshots. She blinked when she spotted someone. Shit!

Her blood ran cold as she tried to hide behind a tree but it was to late, she had been spotted.

"Come out. I know you are there and you do  _not_  want me to come after you."

She blinked, that voice!

It was Neji!

She smiled hearing his cool and level voice, he sounded the same as ever and that brought her some comfort. Maybe he wasn't playing? Maybe he could help her! She grunted as she hobbled towards him a relieved smile on her face.

Naji narrowed his eyes at her as she hobbled towards him. It was 'kick ass Tenten.' He scoffed at that, right now she looked like relieved little girl. He blinked when she got to close to him and reacted out of instinct.

Tenten gasped as she was slammed face first into a tree. "Itai!"

Neji ignored her cry of pain and merely secure her hands in his vice like grip, he was not going to take any chances. "What do you want?" His voice was level and suspicious. She gulped. "I-I...Neji its me Tenten!" He snorted, he was not blind. "I know. What do you want?"

She gulped at his impatient tone. "I- um." He tightened his grip, he was not in the mood for this crap. "Answer me or I will kill you." She gulped. "Ne-Neji you're playing?" He hmed, neither saying yes or no. "When I have to."

She gapped. Neji…he was playing! He had….oh God. "B-but we're all friends!" He scoffed. "It is fate." She frowned, if he started on that roll then he  _would_  kill her. To him everything happened because it was fate...well she would use it against him! "T-then maybe its fate we've found each other! Maybe we're fated to help each other!"

He blinked as he ran over her words in his head...she could be right...of all the people he had come across Tenten was the only one who hadn't come at him with their weapon raised. "...fine..." He let her go and stepped away from as if he was burned, he never was one for physical contact. She smiled as he let her go, thank god. She hissed in pain as she turned around to face him, her ankle crying out in protest.

Neji arched an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "My ankle…I sprained it." He sighed and muttered under his breath. "Can you walk on it?" She shrugged and put some weight on it before yelping in pain. "Oh, shit that hurts. No, I don't think I can…"

Neji's face deadpanned as he cursed fate. "I think you're going to have to carry me…its fate." He scowled at her but nodded. "I will, but I need to know, what kind of weapon do you have?" She blinked, she hadn't even checked, she didn't want to, but she knew she was already pushing his limits. "I don't know…I haven't checked." She was rewarded with a strained sigh. "Give me your bag I'll check." She nodded and shrugged it off and handed it to him.

He said nothing as he crouched down and opened it. "….a kunai set….I'll take this you can have my weapon." She blinked, huh? He wanted to trade weapons? "Huh? Wh-why?" He leveled her with a glare. "Because I said so." She blinked but said nothing, it was clear this was something he would not budge on. "Okay…?" He nodded, having already pocketed the kunai.

She blinked feeling a wave of disdain well up in her, he was always so arrogant. She blinked as if remembering something. "Hey Neji, what's your weapon?" She blinked as he scowled and tossed an….umbrella at her. She blinked down at it…and blinked again. "An…umbrella…?"She giggled lightly, oh that was rich, of all the things he could have gotten…he got an umbrella.

He glared at her but said nothing as he turned his back to her. "Get on we need to put some distance between us and the others." She nodded replacing her backpack as well as his on her back. She epped as he stood up his hand gripping her thighs as she wrapped hers around his arms, the umbrella in her hands.

"Do you have to have that thing in your hands? Its bugging me." She blinked at the annoyance, he was really put off by getting an umbrella wasn't he? "Well…just in case…both of your hands are full…" He grunted but said nothing as he walked on.

In his mind he was busy curing fate and everything tied to it. He was a fucking pack mule. 

* * *

Naraku huffed as he walked through the never fucking ending forest. He hated it! He would much rather be at home.

Yes, he smiled at the thought of home.

There was indeed no place like home. How he missed it. His house was always busy, his father was a Yakuza boss and as such his house was always full of people.

Lackeys, underlings, guards, whores, druggies, gamblers, and so on and so forth. All begging and pleading for his fathers help in some way. He enjoyed sitting in on these sessions, had since he was younger.

This of course angered his mother, who was young and in love with the bad boy when she married his father. Over time she grew to hate him, she even went as far as to cheat on his father.

That was the biggest mistake of her life, aside from marrying his father. Father was furious beyond means! She had shamed him, made him look like a fool! So he shammed her, he had her rapped in public by some of his lackeys, yes, he had been there for that to.

Maybe that was why he was so 'fucked up' as other liked to put it, either way, that day had opened so many dark doors in his young mind, he was only twelve when it had happened, and things had spiraled downward from there.

He blinked as he heard voices, they were distant but he heard them none the less…he grinned. One of the voices was female… An evil smirk broke across his face, oh…this was going to be fun. He followed the voices and hid behind a tree when he found the origins of the voices. There was a small group of people, this made him arch an eyebrow, four of them to be exact.

The first one he zoned in on was Kagome, she was busy talking away with the blonde, Naruto his mind supplied.

The one thing that went through his head was he wanted her.

He wanted to hear her beg and scream and plead for her life.

He grinned perversely.

He blinked when Naruto yelled at the boy walking on Kagome's other side, Sasuke, psh. Those two, Naruto and Sasuke, were another couple of fags. They wouldn't be so hard to take care of.

He narrowed his eyes at Itachi, now that boy, no man would be the hardest to take care of. He was no fool, he knew a killer when he saw one.

He watched them for a bit longer, they were calm and relaxed, well all save for Itachi, as they walked near a small cliff. The rushing water of a small river could be heard from the bottom of it. How nice, they were taking a stroll.

A crazy grin split across his face as he lifted his gun, to bad he was going to have to ruin it. 

* * *

Kagome grinned as she walked between Naruto and Sasuke, they had flanked her, and Itachi was following behind them. They were walking by a cliff, trying to spot a place to take shelter. They had just deiced on a small hut a few miles away when it happened.

Kagome screamed as the shots rang out.

Naruto grunted when Itachi pushed him, Kagome, and Sasuke to the ground in one fluid movement. "Shit!" He was up in a second and running, hoping to draw the fire away from Kagome and the others.

"Naruto!" "Teme!" "Gaki!" He ignored their frantic cries and pushed forward, turning back to glance at who was shooting at them. It was Naraku!

That pause was all Naraku needed.

"Gack!" Naruto cried out in pain as a bullet ripped through his arm.

Kagome screamed Itachi grunted as he grabbed Kagome's uninjured arm and ran in the opposite direction.

Kagome yelled and screamed. "Naruto! Sasuke no! Come back!"

Sasuke tossed her a small smirk as he ran towards the wounded Naruto, dodging bullets, and tackled him over the small cliff of the water. He grunted as he wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto as they fell.

They both gasped as they hit the water and resurfaced a few minutes later only to be swept down river by the current. Both could do nothing more then cling to the other as they were taken further and furtherer downstream away from the others. 

* * *

Kagome against Itachi's grip, tears streaming down her face as he plowed through the foliage, dragging her with him. "We have to go back!" He grunted but didn't even spare her a glance. "We have to keep moving or we're dead!" She gasped but nodded, Itachi was right…but it didn't make this any easier! They were leaving behind Naruto and Sasuke behind! They were no better than Sakura!

She sobbed as she ran, if only to take her mind off of it. She grunted as she ran alongside of Itachi, adrenaline taking over. Once they were far away enough Itachi let go of her hand and leaned against a tree.

Kagome sighed in relief. "We made it!" She smiled lightly and turned to face Itachi, her adrenaline still lightly pumping through her veins. Her face drained of its color when she noticed he was leaning on a tree holding a hand to his side as blood seeped between his fingers. "Itachi?"

He grinned at her, his hand clenching around his wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "I'm fine…just a gut shot…I'll live." He grunted as he fell to his knees. "Shit…"

Kagome gasped as she ran forward and pulled him into her arms, letting him rest his head in her lap, as she fussed over him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Itachi…please…don't…" He scoffed at her and grinned. "I'll be fine…I just need to rest for a bit…" He let his eyes slide close making Kagome freak out and shake him frantically. "Itachi! Itachi's wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she hugged him to her. "Please…"

He grunted and cracked open an eye at her in question. "Calm down…I'm still kicking." She glared at him as her tears rolled down her face to land on his face. "You scared me…don't ever do that gain…I thought I lost you…" She hiccupped as she closed her eyes and bawled like a small child.

Itachi sighed and raised one of his hands to stroke her face comfortingly. "I didn't mean to scare you…now stop crying…" She hiccupped and nodded trying to get her tears under control. Once she had them under control she let out a shaky sigh and opened her eyes. "It's just…I don't want to lose anyone else…I…you're important to me…I was scared."

He smiled sadly at her as he let his hand drop down to his side. "I wish I had someone like you back then...maybe then I wouldn't have become...this...thing."

Kagome frowned at him as she held his hand to her face. "You're not a thing…you're just Itachi and I'm just Kagome, and…we're in this together. Me, you, Sasuke and Naruto. We're going to get through this…we have to…" By the end she was talking to herself but neither commented on it. Instead they just laid there in one big bloody heap of limbs and mass. Each taking the silent comfort the other was offering, because now that they were separated from the other two of their group all they had was each other, and neither were willing to the let the other one go.

Itachi sighed as he relaxed in her arms, fully and truly relaxed for the first time in two years. He closed his eyes as his fingers subconsciously played with her own, small pale and dainty ones.

How would things have changed back then if she had been the one to stand by his side? Would things have changed? If so would they be for the better or the worse? He opened his eyes and sighed dismissing his thought. The past was the past. All that mattered now was that she was with him now, he was protecting her now, she was by his side now and he planned to keep it that way.

"Itachi…you were in this competition before right?" He hm'ed as he let his hand fall from her face. "How… how did you…" She trialed off not knowing how to word her question. For how could one ask another how they were able to push away all their memories and their feelings for their friends in order to kill them?

Itachi sighed as he looked away from her his hand now resting on the still lightly bleeding wound on his side. "I…do not know. At first I was like Naruto, I didn't want to fight. I refused to fight and my….friend Shisui joined me. We spent the first two days staying out of sight as our fellow classmates killed each other off one by one...and before we knew it, it was the last day and we were the only ones left…" He took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and remembered the last day…the last time he saw his friends smiling face.

Kagome sensing his pain, even though he tried to hide it, wrapped her arms around his neck letting them rest on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, he did not know what to call her expression, was it pity? Sadness? Disgust? No…it was understanding…he looked away, he had to look away. Not once since he had returned home did anyone look at him like that and he feared what he was about to tell her would change that, but he would not lie, no, not to her.

"There were only a few minutes left, both of us were scared but we tried to keep out promise, we really did…but…Shisui…he was never a strong boy, he often caved under pressure when we were younger. This time was no exception. He lunged at me trying to cut my throat with his dagger…and I reacted…before I knew it he was laying on the ground blood leaking out of the gunshot…and I had the gun in my hand…"

He blinked when he felt Kagome's hands on his cheeks, his eyes widened when he felt the wetness she wiped away. He…was…crying… He clenched his eyes shut and willed the tears to go away, he was not weak! He had survived the program! He was a survivor he was not some…weak little boy who cried!

Kagome sighed as she wiped away his tears but said nothing, Itachi was a pride full man, even the few tears that leaked from his clenched eyes must have embarrassed him. Instead she merely wiped them away and hugged him to her.

Itachi sighed lightly as he gained control over his raging emotions, this was after all the first time someone had asked him about it, this was the first time he had ever talked about it. So, he mused he was allowed a few tears, but he also silently vowed that theses would not only be the first tears he shed for his fate but the last.

He smiled lightly, though to normal people it would look like nothing more then a twitch of the lips as he opened his eyes to meet Kagome's. She smiled back, both knowing no words were needed. She blinked when he lifted his hand and poked her forehead lightly with two fingers. She stared at him blankly as he let his hand fall back down to rest on his side. She blinked as she felt something warm slide down her forehead and land on her nose. She crossed her eyes and tried to see what it was only to blink….and blink again….and blink some more.

Itachi watched her with amused eyes as she looked at the small drop of blood on her nose, it seemed he had forgotten he was applying pressure to his wound and when he had poked her, he had gotten some blood on her forehead. At least she wasn't freaking out, though he did wish she would snap out of it and help him bandage his wound. Death by blood loss out was not on his list of things to do.

He got his wish a few seconds later. "Oh, my God you're still bleeding! We need to get you cleaned up and bandaged! Can you sit up?" He nodded and tired to sit up, wincing lightly as red hot pain torn threw his side and fell back down, his head resting once again in her lap. "Hm…seems I can't get up…think you can bandage me laying down?"

Kagome blinked, she had never really had to clean and bandage a wound before but, she was no moron, even she knew the basics of first aid. "Hai, just let me lay you down and I'll….oh….Naruto had my bag…" She frowned, now what was she going to do?

Itachi sighed but lifted a hand to point at the bag he had brought form 'home' with him. "Look in my bag, I should have everything you need."

Kagome nodded and carefully moved his upper body from her lap to rest on the ground. She got up and stretched quickly groaning as the blood flow returned to her legs and walked over to his bag picking it up and wincing at how heavy it was.

Once she was close enough to him she let the bag drop, wincing as something rattled in it. "What do you have in that thing?" She smiled as she opened it and gaped. It looked like he had ransacked a pharmacy! There were so many different kinds of medicines and brands of bandages she didn't know what was what!

Itachi cracked open and eye and slowly blinked as she gapped at his open bag like it was a Mc Donald's giving away free Mc Griddles. "What? I came prepared. Though I was mad those temes took my guns." He scowled darkly, yes he knew there was a high chance they would look through his things and find them, but still he hoped they wouldn't, that they would be lazy like they were his first time here but they weren't. There went two thousand dollars worth of guns and ammunition.

Kagome blinked as she grabbed a random box and opened it hoping it was what she need. She was not going to comment on that one no thank you. She smiled when she realized she had picked the right box and walked back over to a still scowling Itachi. "Well lets get to it. Take off your shirt."

He arched an eyebrow at her and smirked making her blush. "Oh, you know what I mean!" She rolled her eyes as he hn'ed at her. "Kami, you're worse then Miro…ku…" She trailed off at the thought of the perverted young man. He was gone now, Sango to. She quickly lost her playful mood as she kneeled next to a now somber Itachi and helped him ease off his shirt. She winced when she saw the mangled mess that was his flesh.

The bullet wound was big and ragged, the flesh surrounding it was a dark green color, no doubt the sign of forming bruises. She gulped. "What do I need to do?"

Itachi sighed knowing this he was asking a lot of her, but it had to be done. "I need you to put your fingers in the wound and dig out the bullet." She blinked at him in shock. "Y-you want me to put my fingers where?" He sighed as he grabbed her hand with his and held it over the still bleeding wound. "In my wound, if you don't get the bullet out it might become infected. Now focus."

She gulped but nodded and slowly slid her finger in his flesh trying to ignore the nasty sloshing sound it made and the feel of his warm sticky blood coating her fingers and rolling down her arm.

She opened her eyes at his hiss and blushed as he glared at her. "Sorry...didn't mean to close my eyes...habit..." He arched an eyebrow at her as she slowly started to probe around looking for the bullet. "You make it a habit to fish bullets out of men's sides?"

She stared at him blankly, "Oh yeah, every Saturday I prance down to the hospital hopping there's some sap whose been shot in the side so I can fish out the bullet, it really makes my day."

He grinned at her. "Well then, I'm glad I'm making your day but can you hurry up now, as much as I like your fingers in me it feels weird and uncomfortable and you're only making the wound bigger which means I'm losing more blood."

She blinked a light blush on her face and nodded, she was so caught up in their banter that she had forgotten she had her fingers inside his side! She quickly felt around grimacing as his side made more sloshing noises and blinked when the tips of her fingers brushed against something hard. "I think I found it but its too far away for me to grab…" She trailed off not know what to do.

Itachi sighed and prepared himself for what he knew had to be done. "You have to shove your fingers deeper, the bullet has to come out." He watched as she paled, and he knew he was asking a lot of her but it simply had to be done. "Kagome, if you don't I could die."

She met his eyes and nodded determination flashing in her orbs. "I understand." With that she slowly shoved her fingers deeper gritting her teeth as the flesh wavered and gave way tearing with nasty ripping sounds. More blood bubbled up and squished through her fingers, her hand and most of her arm was now coated with his blood. But she pressed foreword, just a little bit more. Oh, how she wanted to close her eyes and block out the nasty sounds and the feeling of her fingers being sucked deeper due to the blood flow, but she did not. She inched her finger a little bit more and finally she was able to grab the bullet between two of her fingers. "Shit."

Itachi grit his teeth and looked at her in surprise, this was the first time he heard her swear, and he knew something must be wrong. "What's wrong." He blinked as she gave him an apologetic smile and ripped her hand out of his side, widening the wound as her fingers pulled out gripping the bullet. He hissed in pain as he felt the blood rush out of the larger hole. Oh, fuck! It hurt!

Kagome tossed the bullet to the side and quickly grabbed some gauze and applied it to the wound adding pressure as she tried to stop the blood flow.

Itachi cursed under his breath as his whole stomach burned with a fiery white fire but did nothing more as she replaced the gauze with another wad when his blood soaked though. By the time the bleeding had slowed she had gone through three wads of gauze and both of her hands were covered with his blood. "Well, I think the bleeding has slowed down enough that we can bandage it…"

Itachi merely grunted, not bothering to move. She smiled as she pulled the gauze away and grabbed an alcohol swab to clean up as much of the dry blood as she could, grinning as Itachi winced lightly. "Oh, stop your wincing you big baby." He glared at her. "It hurts." She sweat dropped. "You take getting shot in the side like its nothing…but a little bit of rubbing alcohol and you turn into a big baby?"

His glare intensified and she chuckled. "Okay, okay you're weird I get it. Any way we're all done with the big bad rubbing alcohol. Now lean up as far as you can so I can bandage you."

Itachi nodded and moved so his back was a few inches off the ground, being held up by his arms.

Kagome grabbed the bandages and started winding them around his stomach. Once she was done she had to lean over him and tied them tightly in the back. She smiled into his ear, her breath tickling it. "There all done!"

Just as she was about to pull away he warped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him. His mouth by her ears, causing her to shiver as his breath ghosted across it. "Thank you." She smiled and hugged him back awkwardly. "No problem. Now let me go, you need to lay down and get some rest." He nodded against her and pulled away lightly. "Can…I borrow your lap…"

Kagome blinked, borrow her lap…? Oh! She blushed but nodded. "Hai, just let me rinse of this blood and put up some wires okay?" He nodded and slowly lowered himself back to watch her grab the water bottle she had used to wash her hands before and washed them again. After which she pulled out the wires he had in his bag as well as the little stakes and bells.

"Space them out about every five feet." She nodded and quickly got to work, once she was done and a perimeter was set up she walked back to him and sat down close enough so that he could lay his head in her lap, which he did without hesitation. She sighed as she relaxed a bit, her fingers subconsciously running through his hair, now that they had a moment to finally just sit and relax a thought stuck her. "Do you think the others are okay?"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and meet her worried ones, and for the first time in this life he wanted to lie for the sake of someone else, but he owed her the truth. "I am…unsure, that was pretty high cliff and Naraku didn't waste any bullets…but…there is a very high chance they are still alive. So do not fret, get some rest and in the morning we'll go look for them."

Kagome nodded as she leaned back against the tree that was behind her and sighed. She couldn't help but worry, but she knew Itachi was right she needed to rest. In the morning they would look for Naruto and Sasuke, she just hoped what they found would be a change be for the better then the worse. 

* * *

****Students Killed:** **

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Lee Rock**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Time Left:**

**2 days 5 hours and 8 minutes**


	5. Chapter 5

Neji grumbled as he walked through the forest, still carrying TenTen, who was blabbering on about something stupid. The girl never seemed to shut up and it was starting to get on his nerves. "TenTen…"

She paused mid sentence and leaned over his shoulder to glance at his face. "What Neji?"

Neji grit his teeth, this was fate. "Stop talking."

TenTen frowned. "I don't want to…it keeps my mind off of things…" She trailed off for a second before starting on another bout of babbling. He was half temped to drop her on her ass and walk away, fate be damned. 

* * *

Naraku sighed as he walked through the forest, a new knife and gun in his possession. Seeing as this was the last day, people were freaking out, all he had to do was stay out of sight as they killed each other and then he picked through their belongs, hence how he got his new toys. Even so he was bored, there weren't as many people, let alone girls, left.

He was bored, and a bored Naraku was not a happy or safe Naraku.

He blinked when he heard a noise….was that a females voice? He grinned darkly as he followed the voice to its source and smiled. It was a female voice, it was TenTen's, the class butch...oh he would have fun making her scream.

Without a second thought or a warning his grabbed his new toy, an AK47 and opened fire on the two.

TenTen screamed as the bullets rained down on them.

Neji cursed under his breath and started running, he hated running but what could he do?

TenTen was injured and whoever was shooting at them would kill them before he had a chance to use the kunai set.

Naraku grinned as he gave chase, this was fun! He especially loved TenTen's screaming, if only he could catch her and get a different kind of release…oh well. He was fine with hearing the fear in her voice, he couldn't wait to see her blood coat the ground. He would kill Neji to, but only as an afterthought.

Neji cursed under his breath, it TenTen didn't shut up they would never get away! "TENTEN SHUT UP!" He was glad when she jerked in surprise and fell silent, no doubt shocked that he, Neji, had raised his voice. He grunted as he added more speed, adrenaline kicking in adding to his resolve.

He would not die, not like this.

He ran and kept running even after the gunshots had stopped. He only stopped when his breathing became labored and he was sure they were safe. He slowed his run to a jog and then to a fast paced walk. " _Gasp_. TenTen…are you  _gasp_  okay?" He slowly got his breathing under control as he waited for TenTen to reply but she did not.

He arched an eyebrow at that, the girl couldn't shut up before and now she chose to be quite?

Then again they had just been shot at…so he mused it was understandable.

He would just enjoy the silence while he could. He nodded to himself as he started walking again, at a slower and more natural pace.

It was after five minutes of eerie silence that he felt something was wrong and jarred TenTen lightly. "TenTen...are you okay? You're oddly quite." Yet again she didn't reply, something was wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows as he kneeled by a nearby tree and let TenTen slide off his back, maybe she had passed out? He turned around and shook her shoulder lightly.

He paled, she was cold and stiff…a small trail of red was leaking down the side of her mouth. "TenTen…"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her foreword so she was resting on his chest so he could look at her back.

He paled more. Her back was littered with gunshot wounds…she had not fainted…she was dead. "TenTen…" His voice was soft with sadness and disappointment.

He was sad she was dead and was disappointed that it was her fate to die. He shook his head sadly as he leaned her back against the tree and offered her soul a prayer before standing up and moving on. There was nothing more he could do, he was merely a puppet of fate. 

* * *

Naraku grumbled under his breath as he stomped through the forest, yet again his prey had gotten away. He sighed as he came up a warehouse like building and grinned, at least he found a place to rest. He glanced around, he was NOT going to take any chances, and slowly entered the building, gun ready to shoot. 

* * *

Kikyo sighed as she sat on a tire and fixed her makeup and grumbled. What was she thinking? Crying over a stupid game, it must have been the stress. Sure, killing Shuuya had been hard but she had done it fast and quick, a gunshot through the head and he was gone. She mused, it was only semi hard because she had a crush on him once upon a time. She had of course fucked him and then dumped him. After which he started rumors, not that she cared.

His body was cold with death and rotting in the corner of the room, hidden by a tarp.

Men were no good, they never were, they only wanted one thing and once they got it they got rid of you, which was why she got rid of them first. She sighed as closed her compact with a snap.

She bit back a gasp when she was suddenly shoved to the ground and reached for her gun, only to have her hair pulled and her face shoved even harder into the ground. Her face was pressed against the ground, her upper body pinned to it, her ass up in the air. Her eyes narrowed, it had to be a man. She smirked, just her luck.

She whimpered. "P-please don't! I'm not playing!"

Naraku grinned evilly as he kneeled behind her and pressed his already hard length into her back side.

She grinned, men, their minds were always on one thing. She gulped as he pressed his gun into the back of her neck. "Hmm….so you say yet you are covered in blood. Then again I don't care…I just want to hear you scream….to beg…." He used his other hand to toss up her skirt and pull down her panties; he grinned as he pulled his gun away from her neck and prodded her nether lips. "Already so wet….what a good little whore you are."

She stiffened as he started to shove the nozzle of his gun into her, was he fucking crazy? "Nggn…please…if you're going to rape me….do it right…" He paused, she did have a point…if he was going to violate her he might as well get some pleasure, then again shoving his gun in her and pulling the trigger would be just as pleasurable…he would get to watch her slowly bleed out and her cries of pain….

He licked his lips. He jumped as she reached back and rubbed him through his pants. He groaned, his mind made up. He quickly pulled his gun out of her, not caring if he hurt her and unzipped his pants.

She smirked as he slammed into her, men.

He grunted as he had his way with her, slamming into her like there was no tomorrow, even so…he was bored. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and moaned as she cried out in pain. She grit her teeth as he tugged harder on her hair, ripping some of it out.

Naraku grunted, he was close, but he wanted more… He used the hand that was not pulling her hair to reach in his pocket and pull out a knife. He grinned insanely as he used it to cut draw a straight line on her back. He groaned as the blood welled up and slowly started to seep out.

She hissed as he started cutting up her back but endured, she would not lose! Not to this man! She stiffened as he moved the knife to her throat and quickly sat up slamming her head into his face. She grinned as she heard his nose break and quickly crawled away from him, hissing as more of her hair was ripped out.

Naraku grunted in pain, dropping his knife in favor of holding one hand to his broken nose. "YOU WHORE!" He glared at her murder in his eyes as he grabbed his gun and shot at her. He grinned as she went down, screaming as her blood gushed down her arm. He fixed himself and stalked over to her, blood dripping down his face. He grinned down at her as she whimpered holding her shoulder in pain. "I knew I should have done this in the first place…now SCREAM!"

Spit flew out of his mouth as he shot at her again, this time the bullet merely grazed her thigh, eve so she cried out in pain.

She glared up at him with hate in her eyes.

He smiled insanely. "Beg….bleed…scream…" He moved closer and shot at her again, this time she screamed in pain before tumbling over, her chin slamming into the ground as her eyes dilated with pain and adrenaline.

Naraku frowned as she twitched, a puddle of blood forming under her. Did he break her already? He moved forward and kicked her, grinning as she cried out and pain, and watched as she rolled over. His eyes greedily took in the damage done to her.

She had a bullet wound in her right shoulder, judging by the blood loss it had gone straight threw her, her leg had been clipped by another bullet, but it was the bullet wound in her the middle of her chest that bleed out the most.

He frowned as she laid on the ground and gasped for air, did he hit a lung? He grinned hoping he did, what better way to die then by suffocating on your own blood? He sat on the tire ready to watch her slowly die, he was mostly waiting for her to beg and cry for death.

She glared at him as she spit up some blood, luckily the bullet had missed her lungs but it had hit something import, if the searing pain in her chest was anything to go by. It hurt, it hurt like hell but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She defiantly bit her lip and waited for her turn to attack.

Naraku sighed in boredom as she glared at him. If she wasn't going to scream and cry and beg there was no fun in it for him. He debated randomly shooting at her again, but if he killed her then it would all be over and there were so few females left… He blinked as the face of Kagome flashed in his eyes, she was still left, he could  _feel_  it.

He grinned thinking of her, the bleeding Kikyo now forgotten. He could go look for her, his cock twitched at the mere thought, how he wanted to make her beg and scream, how he wanted to make her bleed! To see her innocent and trusting face twisted in pain that  _he_  caused. He nodded to himself and stood up, completely ignoring Kikyo as he started to make his way to the door, she was as good as dead anyway.

Kikyo glared at him as she struggled to sit up, the adrenaline numbing her pain, how dare he walk away from her? She glanced at a nearby pole and picked it up, her grip a bit sloppy because of the blood that was coating her hand. She grinned insanely as she started to run at him, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice her….until the pole was shoved through him. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, his hand gripping the pole in pain. He coughed up blood as he tried to turn around and face the one who had speared him.

Kikyo grinned as she bent over to pick up the forgotten knife and stood behind him. "I wasn't done yet." She smiled sweetly as she used the knife and slit his throat. He gurgled as he started choking on his own blood, one hand leaving the pole to try and stop the bleeding. She grinned as she limped in front of him and watched as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding, one hand trying to pull out the pole.

She grinned as his eyes slowly started to dull and his motions stopped. He slumped over and would have fallen onto the ground if not for the pole holding him up. She watched with insane eyes as gravity slowly took effect and his body slid down it, making a sick sloshing noise as it did so, bits and pieces of his insides coating the pole.

She grinned and kicked his corpse. "I win." She turned on her heel and limped over to her bag, picking it up she bent over and grabbed Naraku's as well, it wasn't like he was going to need it.

With both bags the turned on her heel and walked past his corpse like it was nothing as she made her way to the door. She needed a new hiding spot and she needed to bandage her wounds, already the adrenaline was wearing off and the searing pain washed over her anew..

* * *

Kagome glanced around their makeshift camp nervously. She had heard gunshots and well, gunshots were never a good sign. She glanced at Itachi, who was leaning against a nearby tree, acting as if he hadn't heard a thing. She sighed and looked down at their lunch of bread and water. She hardly ate any of it, she was far too worried about Naruto and Sasuke, and Itachi, and well just about everything!

It was maddening!

She jumped when Itachi sat down next to her, was he a freaking ninja? She didn't even notice him move. She epped as he patted her head like one would do to a child. "Stop worrying. Eat your food or you'll be hungry later." She blushed but nodded.

He smiled lightly at her as he moved patted her head one last time before resting his arm on his bent knee. It was odd of him to think this, surrounded by so much bloodshed, but he was content. He froze as the bells from their trips wire rang and quickly got up, standing in front of Kagome his gun raised and ready to shoot.

Kagome gasped, dropping her food and water as she scrambled to her feet, reluctantly pulling out her hand gun. She didn't want to use it….but she would if she had to. Even so her hands shook as she held it.

Itachi narrowed his eyes on the brush that the intruder would enter the clearing from. He blinked as a boy with long black hair and pale pupiless eyes entered the clearing, kunai drawn. He honestly didn't recognize the boy, then again he didn't recognize anyone from their class, so he did the next best thing. "Kagome….who is he?"

Kagome blinked and bit her lip, it was Neji, even so she couldn't tell if he was friend or foe.

Neji was never one for making friends, he kept to himself, he was even cold to his cousin Hinata….even so a part of her urged her to give him a chance. So she would. She lowered her gun and stepped next to Itachi, offering Neji a small smile. "Neji-Kun." He nodded at her but did not take his eyes off of Itachi, Itachi did the same. "Um…Neji…are you playing?"

Neji blinked and finally tore his eyes from Itachi and looked at her in confusion. "Only when I have to….are you?" She smiled and shook her head, using one hand to tug on Itachi's arm, mentioning him to lower his gun.

Itachi grumbled but did so, there was something about Kagome that brought out the good and people and made them want to be her friend, to protect her. It seemed that even Neji was not immune to it. "If I have to I will. Kagome refuses to play."

Neji nodded and put his kunai away, it must have been fate that he found them and he would not question it.

Itachi put away his gun and leaned on the tree behind him. "So…why do you have blood on you?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at him as Kagome gasped. "You're not hurt are you?"

Neji shook his head as he moved closer to them so they would not have to shout, thus drawing unneeded attention to them. "No, its Tenten's. We were traveling together when someone, I believe Naraku, opened fire on us. I made she didn't"

Kagome frowned tears gathering in her eyes, she was never very close to Tenten but still she was her friend.

Itachi glared at Neji as Kagome started crying lightly but said nothing on it. "So, it seems Naraku is the most dangerous one here. He attacked us as well. Separated us form the others in our group."

Kagome sniffled but stopped her crying, there was no need nor time for it. "Sasuke and Naruto….they jumped off a cliff…we were going to go to the shelter we decided on before Naraku attacked us in hopes on meeting up with them. Would you like to join us Neji?" She smiled at him, hoping he would. She did not want to let another one of her classmates, her  _friends_  die.

Neji nodded, glancing at Itachi for approval, why he did so he did not know, but there was  _something_  about the boy that demanded he do so.

Itachi shrugged and picked up his backpack. "Let's get moving."

Neji nodded. "Hai, I wasn't too far away from here when Naraku attacked."

Kagome nodded and bent over to pick up her discarder bread and water bottle. She smiled brilliantly at both of them. "Well let's get going, I bet they're already there!"

Both of them exchanged a look, Kagome had far too much faith in people, even so they would protect her, she was in a sense the last bit of humanity that was left on the island, in them.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he came back to the world of the living. He felt like shit. "Whaaa?"

"Did you hit your head dobe?" He blinked and his anger rose. "Oi, shut up teme!"

Sasuke smirked from his seat in a chair next to Naruto's bed. "I see you're feeling better. I don't know if that's good or bad."

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up teme, where are we and what happened?"

Sasuke sighed. "We're in the light house, a few girls, Ayame and Kanana I believe, found us and brought us here."

Naruto blinked. "Are they playing?"

Sasuke scoffed at him. "I think you did hit your head. If they were playing then why would they save us?"

Naruto blushed. "Shut up." He moved to get out of bed but hissed when his arm throbbed in pain.

Sasuke frowned and immediately stood up and pushed him back down on the bed. "Stay still dobe! You're wounded!" Naruto huffed but laid back down. Sasuke smirked in victory and sat back down. 

"What…about the others?" Naruto's voice was quite and serious and it urked Sasuke, this was not like Naruto at all. "I…do not know…Itachi was dragging Kagome into the woods…I think they got away but I'm not sure…" Naruto moved to get up again, this time without a hiss of pain.

Sasuke stood up just as fast. "Lay back down dobe."

Naruto glared at him. "No, we have to find them."

Sasuke nodded but placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder when he tried to walk past him.

Naruto tossed him a questioning look. "We will find them but you need to rest. We can leave in an hour or two."

Naruto bristled. "I'm fine teme we need to leave now!"

Sasuke leveled a cold glare on Naruto. "You're no use to them wounded and tired, now rest! After we eat lunch we can move on. Now lay back down Naruto."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke never used his name unless it was serious. He meet Sasuke's gaze and sighed. "Fine. Right after lunch."

Sasuke smirked and sat back down in his chair. "Good." 

* * *

Kanna sighed as she stirred the pot, making sure the stew didn't burn. "I don't see why we helped them…this is the last day Ayame…"

Ayame scoffed and sat down setting her feet on the table. "Kami Kanna, you're starting to sound like your bitch of a sister. We helped them because I said so."

Kanna grit her teeth, that was low. Yes, she and her sister didn't get along but to bring it when she had died not even forty-eight hours ago. Sometimes she wondered why she hung out with Ayame. "Even so…what if they turn on us? It's not safe…"

Ayame shrugged. "Naruto doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Sasuke maybe but not Naruto and since we saved Naruto Sasuke owes us."

Kanna nodded setting the spoon down on the counter and turned to face Ayame. "So…what do we do? It is the last day…only one can survive…"

Ayame rolled her eyes and took her feet off the table. "Kami! You're like a broken record! I don't know what we should do! Yeah it's the last day but do you honestly think we should kill them? Even if we do we'd still be alive, meaning two of us! Like you said only one of us can live right? So what do you want to do huh?"

Kanna flinched back a bit. "I-I don't know…everything is so messed up…I just I don't want to do this anymore!"

Ayame sighed, her anger softening, this was hard on everyone, even the ice queen Kanna was cracking under the pressure. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you…it's just…Kami if Kouga was here things would be so much easier. But he's not. So I'm…winging it….I mean we already saved them so if we killed them then we just wasted our time. I say we just wait it out…I mean only one can survive and well I don't know anymore…"

Kanna nodded, a weird glint of revolve settling in her eyes. "I understand, I'm just as tired as you are…soon this will all be over but, on a lighter note the food is done…will you taste test it?"

Ayame smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She stood up and walked over to the yummy looking soup. "Wow Kanna…you can really co- AGH!"

Kanna watched with emotionless eyes as she shoved Ayame's was face into the boiling hot pot of stew. The burner sizzling as stew sloshed out and landed on it. The scent of burnt flesh circled the room.

Ayame gagged and cried as she struggled to pull her head out of the burning stew her eyes burned, her face burned, everything burned! "Gaaargh!" She struggled against Kanna's grip and tried to push and pull her away from the stove, her hands landing on the burner in an attempt to push away from the boiling pot. "Kanna stop!"

Kanna grunted as boiling hot stew splashed onto her hands, which were covered by battle gloves, they were more useful then she thought they would be, the boiling hot stew only felt luke warm to her covered hands. Either way she held fast she merely tightened her hands in Ayame's hair and shoved her head deeper into the stew. "No…I guess I'm just a bitch like my sister." Her voice was full of disdain and anger.  Ayame struggled more most of her head now under the boiling hot stew.

Kanna grinned darkly as Ayame struggles started to become slower and more sluggish. "Besides, you're tired aren't you?" Her words fell off deaf ears, Ayame's whole head was now in the boiling stew, her body lay motionless. "Then rest."

Kanna pulled her hands away and shook the stew off of them, adding to the already stew covered floor and counter. She watched with dull emotionless eyes as Ayame's body gave under the pull of gravity and sagged to the floor, taking the pot of stew with it. The pot fell with a metal clang as more stew flooded the floor and spread out like a living being, reaching out to curl around Kanna's shoes.

Kanna merely blinked and sat down in the chair Ayame was sitting in moments before. She sighed tiredly as she glanced at Ayame's red and boiled face, her skin was missing in great big gaps, her eyes were bugged, she was ugly. She turned her gaze away from Ayame's body, at least she got to rest now… "I'm tired as well..." Her voice was dull and emotionless, her eyes were dull. She sighed again as she glanced at Ayame's 'weapon' a bottle of poison...

Should she?

The bottle seemed to call out to her, reminding her that her only family was dead, she just killed, no she  _helped_  her best friend get some rest...it was only fair she get to rest as well... She nodded the same weird glint of resolution in her eyes, yes…she would, she would drink the small bottle, every last drop and then she would get to rest. That's all she ever wanted, to sleep and never have to wake up, to face reality again…never.

She smiled brightly as she picked up the bottle and popped off the cap of the bottle. The foul stench of the poison rouse in the air, merging with the lingering scent of burnt flesh, she scrunched her nose but took a deep breath and swallowed the disgusting tasting liquid. She tossed the bottle away after the last drop of poison made its way down her throat.

She gasped as the world started spinning, holding on to the table to keep from falling over, her eyes were really heavy…she laid her head on the table. "I'm so tired…I just want to…sleep…" She smiled serenely as she let her eyes slide close for one last time. "Goodnight Ayame…" 

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall, what was taking them so long? They said lunch was almost done, and that was an hour ago. They were wasting time! He glanced at Naruto's lightly sleeping form, then again it was time well wasted if it meant that Naruto would get some rest. The boy was determined to get back to the others, mainly Kagome, and he could admit to himself that he was as well.

Either way they were losing time, this was the last day and people would start getting more desperate. He sighed as she stood up and moved to go check on the two girls. He blinked when something grabbed his hand. He turned to glance at the only one in the room who could have grabbed his hand. "Dobe."

Naruto yawned lightly, his hair was a mass of bright yellow, his eyes were glazed with the last remnants of sleepiness, and a light blush dusted across his cheeks. All in all her was adorable and Sasuke had to fight down his blush. "Sasu…waz going on…? Where ya going?"

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was always slow when he first woke up, gullible to. "Nothing's going on. I'm just going to go check on the girls, stay here." He tried to pull his hand out of Naruto's grip but Naruto held strong, all the while cutely rubbing his eye with his other hand. "I wanna come with."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes but nodded, even if he was sleepy Naruto was stubborn as hell. "Well hurry up dobe."

Naruto grunted and let go of Sasuke's hand and sat up, his sleepiness almost fully gone. "Oh shut up and wait a minute will you. Damn teme, I kind of have a problem here I just woke up you know…think nasty thoughts…hmm…Sasuke dressed as a woman…." He grinned as Sasuke glowered. "There! It's all gone let's go!"

Sasuke scoffed but opened the door, Naruto following behind him.

Naruto snickered as he patted Sasuke's back, now feeling a lot better since he had gotten some rest. "Don't take it personally, I mean not everyone can look good in a dress."

Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's hand. "Tch. I forgot, you're the only one who looks good in a dress." He smirked as they rounded the corner to the kitchen and immediately lost his mirth.

Naruto not paying attention ran into Sasuke's back and pulled back, a nasty smell wafted under his nose and he had to cover it to keep it away. "Ugh…did you cut the cheese…"

Naruto trailed off as he took in the scene before him, stew covered the floor, the pot was on the floor next to a semi boiled Ayame's face, he felt his stomach churn. He glanced towards the table and saw Kanna, he blinked, she looked fine, as if she was taking a nap! He walked over to her passing a still shocked Sasuke and shook her shoulder. "Kanna!"

She didn't move so he shook her a bit harder, maybe she was a deep sleeper? "Kanna get up!" She didn't move, by now he was frantically shaking her, her body swayed with the force. "KANNA!" He bilked when he was pulled into Sasuke's arms. "Naruto stop it."

Naruto shook his head, tears building in them and tired to get out of Sasuke's hold. "No! She has to get up!"

Sasuke sighed and held on tighter to the struggling boy. "It's too late…Naruto she's dead…look in her hand…she drank some poison…"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded, Sasuke was right…but it didn't make him feel any better. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Why...I don't get it... I mean they were friends just like you and me...w-will we-?"

Sasuke pulled back to glare at Naruto. "Don't you even think about it, we're nothing like them!" He glanced in their direction, disgust in his gaze before returning it to meet Naruto's confused eyes. His anger softened. "Naruto. We've ALWAYS been together and we always will, now stop being stupid dobe." He smirked, stepping lightly away from Naruto to lean on the wall. "If you can that is."

Naruto flushed and huffed. "Oh ha ha teme."

Sasuke smirked, glad Naruto was out of his funk, the boy had always been ADHDish. "Well…we should get going. There's nothing for us here and we need to find the others."

Naruto nodded, his face set with determination. "We do…but where should we start looking?"

Sasuke frowned as he though it over, the island was big and their time was short. "Hm…I say we go to the shack we saw before Naraku attacked."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Wow teme you're smart!"

Sasuke scoffed and smirked at him as they walked out of the small light house.

Naruto paused to glance back in the direction of the kitchen and frowned, he would never forget them…

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and sighed. "Come on dobe we have a lot of ground to cover."

Naruto blinked and turned to grin at Sasuke. "I know teme! Let's go!" With that he shot ahead of Sasuke and turned back at him. "Hurry up Teme! Kagome er the others are waiting for us!"

Sasuke smirked and sighed under his breath as he sped up his steps to catch up to Naruto. Sasuke didn't know what was to come but he would face it head on, as long as Naruto was by his side he could face anything.

* * *

****Students Killed:** **

**TenTen Yukair**

**Ayame Wolfie**

**Kanna Wind**

**Naraku** **Ongumi**

**Time Left:**

**15 hours 27 minutes**


End file.
